I won't give up
by Dramy-moon
Summary: "Cher Journal...Je déprime. Même les cours ne m'intéressent plus, les sorties avec Ginny, ma meilleure amie, m'ennuient, je n'ai plus goût à rien. Sauf à la musique." Quand Hermione ne trouve plus de sens à sa vie, elle trouve du réconfort auprès de sa guitare, mais qui aurait cru qu'un certain blond viendrait tout boulverser?
1. I won't give up

_31 Août 1998_

_Cher Journal_

_Merlin, quelle ironie du sort tu ne trouves pas ?_

_Il a quelques mois à peine, je sentais l'insouciance à plein nez, et maintenant, je me retrouve cloîtrée dans ma chambre au fond de mon lit à écrire à un misérable petit carnet comme si j'attendais désespérément qu'il me réponde, alors qu'au fond, là principale chose qu'il fasse c'est me rappeler à quel point je suis seule._

_Mais franchement, j'en ai rien à battre. Super je vois déjà la foule de visages choqués entrain de me regarder comme si j'avais une trompe sur le visage à la place du nez. Ca va je suis sûrement la fille la moins vulgaire de Poudlard alors franchement c'est pas comme si je disait une quelconque infamie…_

_Finalement, je crois que je me trompe, la personne la moins vulgaire de Poudlard est surement Luna Lovegood ou alors Neville Londubat. Mais qu'importe, eux, au moins, ils sont heureux._

_Non mais vraiment, j'y crois pas, comment, après avoir touché le fond, je peux creuser encore ? Hier encore je me voyais rire avec Harry, Ron et les autres, et là je n'ai plus la force de rien. _

_Mais je crois qu'au fond, je le sais, mais il y a ce truc qui s'appelle « être honnête avec soit même » que j'ai toujours eu du mal à saisir…Mais c'est pas ma faute non plus !_

_Je crois que, je m'étais tellement consacrée corps et âme à cette foutue guerre contre Voldemort que j'en ai oublié de vivre…Et, maintenant qu'on en a fini avec lui, je ne sais plus où je vais, où j'en suis, c'est comme si j'étais complètement aveuglée._

_Je déprime._

_Vous allez sûrement penser que ce n'est qu'une de ces déprimes d'adolescents qui se croient être au centre du monde et qui sont persuadées que le monde s'écroule si un de leur petit copain les quitte où une autre de ce genre de futilités totalement ridicules à mon goût. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça, je crois qu'au fait je suis passée bien au dessus de ça vu les circonstances de ces dernières années. C'est pas comme si j'étais Lavande Brown. Oh pitié, rien que son nom me donne envie de vomir. Toujours à coller aux basques de Ron même si celui-ci n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre…_

_Je vous vois venir vous là, non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Je le considère comme mon frère, tout comme Harry. Sortir avec l'un d'eux me paraîtrait trop… « contre nature » _

_Mais je sais pas, depuis ma première année je n'ai jamais apprécier Lavande, et mon dégoût envers elle n'a fait que s'accentuer au cour des années. Lavande est, pour moi, l'équivalant de ce bouledogue de Parkinson qui, elle s'efforce de conquérir le cœur de son « Draguichou » sans résultat très convainquant._

_Pfff…Non mais regardez moi…Je n'ai tellement rien à dire sur ma vie que je préfère parler des gens qui m'entourent. A croire que la mienne n'est pas assez vide comme ça._

_Et dire que, demain, c'est la rentrée pour la pseudo année rattrapage parce que l'an dernier, les études n'étaient pas vraiment en priorité…Mon Dieu Merlin c'est moi qui dit ça ?!_

_Bref, je refais ma 7ème année après plusieurs mois dans la nature à la recherche de ses fichus horcruxes pour les détruire et pouvoir vaincre enfin – Ô joie – Voldemort. _

_Mais, contrairement à avant, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Même les cours ne m'intéressent plus, les sorties avec Ginny, ma meilleure amie, m'ennuient, je n'ai plus goût à rien. _

_Sauf à la musique, je crois que mon Mp3 et ma guitare sont les rares choses qui me sauvent, je peux rester pendant des jours à écouter Free Fallin' de John Mayer (1) sans en avoir marre. Je crois pouvoir dire que la musique est vraiment ma vie…_

_Et c'est sûrement ça qui va me remonter le moral que j'ai constamment dans les chaussettes en ce moment…Il faut que je m'en sorte, je sais pas comment mais je vais m'en sortir, mais j'attends juste une échelle pour m'y aider._

_Mes parents se doutent de quelque chose vu que je ne sors plus et que j'ai même décliné une invitation des Weasley à venir passer une partie de l'été avec eux. J'aime rester seule quand je ne vais pas bien. Et dire que demain je vais me retrouver avec tout les élèves de Poudlard autour de moi…Que Merlin me vienne à l'aide pitié…_

_Au fait, on m'a élue Préfète en Chef, ça promet. C'est la dernière chose que je voulais vraiment._

_Espérons que j'aille bientôt mieux, je sais que ça ne dépend que de moi mais ce n'est pas si simple…Mais je n'abandonnerai pas._

Hermione leva les yeux de son journal et balaya sa chambre du regard.

« - Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » soupira-t-elle à mi-voix

Sa chambre était dans un état pas possible, à croire qu'une tornade était passée ici sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Au même temps, ce n'est pas comme si elle faisait des efforts pour la tenir…À chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose, elle sortait exceptionnellement de son lit pour aller aux toilettes ou prendre quelque chose à manger pour revenir vite fait dans son lit et laisser tout le reste traîner.

Résultat, sur sa table de chevet se trouvaient des assiettes avec des restes de ses « repas », sur le parquet de sa chambre se trouvais divers vêtements et livre qu'Hermione a jeté là bas quand elle voulais dormir vu qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de les remettre à leur place, son bureau était envahi par les livres dont elle avait besoin pour sa 7ème année et, au fond de son lit traînait sa baguette. Une Flemmarde. Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue malgré elle.

Elle vît sa baguette puis, automatiquement, la pris pour ton ranger d'un tour de poignet, mais son regard dévia vers le carnet sur le quel elle avait écrit il y a quelques minutes « _Je n'abandonnerai pas_ »

« Allez bouge toi le cul ma vieille t'iras nulle part comme ça » se dit-elle mentalement.

Quand elle se décida enfin à sortir de son lit et à faire sa malle pour le lendemain, elle se dirigea en grommelant vers son armoire et prit tout ce qui lui passait sous la main pour aller le déposer dans sa grosse malle. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à son bureau qu'elle débarrassa de tous les livres dont elle avait besoin et les mit aussi dans sa malle…

Quand, enfin, elle eut fini, elle replongea dans son lit, exténuée par l'effort, même minime, qu'elle avait dépensé.

Merlin, si ça continu, elle ne pourra jamais tenir toute l'année.

_Mais je n'abandonnerai pas._

**OoOoO**

S'allongeant sur son lit avec la grâce d'un phacochère, elle ne trouva pas tout de suite le sommeil, puis, guidée par un instinct inné, prit sa guitare et commença les premiers accords de sa chanson.

S'abandonnant à la douce sensation de chaleur que lui procurait la musique elle chanta les première paroles de sa musique préférée…

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so mutch they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul ?_

Oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait elle continua tout le long de la musique se libérant à ses seuls accès de joie que la musique lui faisait ressentir.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even If the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up…_

Quand elle eut fini de jouer les dernières note de la chanson, elle s'installa confortablement dans son lit et s'abondonna dans les bras de Morphée.

**OoOoO**

(1) : On va dire que les musiques qu'on entend dans notre époque sont les mêmes qu'en 1998 :p

Salut la compagnie ! Enfin je me jette à l'eau pour une fiction ! Bon, autant vous dire, c'est ma première vraie fiction, ce sera pas le top du top mais je ferai du mieux que je peux ;)

Pour le postage de chapitre, je le ferais le plus régulièrement possible :D Mais faut pas vous étonner si ça prend du temps, j'essaie de vous écrire de longs chapitres donc... ;) Voila merci beaucoup!

Reviews Please :D

PS : y a des trucs que je comprend pas dans ce site donc je risque de souvent m'embrouiller xD


	2. My echo is the only voice coming back

**Hello ! Je viens enfin vous poster la suite ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue mais j'essaye de vous poster de long chapitres quand même...Et puis, les débuts des fictions sont toujours les plus durs :P**

**RAR :**

**Sherine : Coucou ! Déjà, merci pour tes compliments tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir, j'avais peur que ma fic ne plaise pas...Mdrr tu vois j'aime tellement la musique que j'ai voulu lui donner une petite place ici :P Alors pour ton fantasme de Drago qui chante, apparemment, tu n'est pas la seule à en rêver =P J'ai prévus de caser ça là dedans ne t'inquiète pas ;)**

**Shahyadu2b : Merci beaucoup ! La voilà la suite !  
**

**Liz17 : Merci beaucoup à la prochaine alors ;P  
**

**Voilà ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs fantômes s'il y en a et laissez moi des reviews ça m'encourage :'D**

**OoOoO**

Un doux rayon de soleil clandestin filtra à travers les épais rideaux de la chambre et vint chatouiller les yeux clos d'Hermione, elle fronça les sourcils, bailla, se frotta les paupières et ouvrit enfin des petits yeux fatigués et endormis.

Elle resta comme ça quelques minutes avant de regarder son réveil. L'heure indiquait 9 : 30 ce qui la fît bondir de son lit.

Elle traînassa jusqu'à la douche pour bien se réveiller, après avoir mené une guerre sans merci avec la tignasse qui lui sert de cheveux, elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette éponge et retourna dans sa chambre.

Lentement mais sûrement, elle mît un jean gris délavé avec un simple débardeur noir et se contenta d'un trait de crayon sous les yeux en guise de maquillage. Pour elle, c'était faire un très grand effort car sa principale tenue pendant cet été fut cet ample et affreux pyjama qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner ou ses parents l'accueillirent joyeusement. Elle par contre, se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête en guise de réponse qui mit fin à toute conversation possible. Ses parents la regardaient avec des yeux mi choqués mi inquiets, elle qui avant était tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de revenir à Poudlard il y a quelques années…Ils avaient bien entendu remarqué que quelques chose n'allait pas mais ils avaient préféré gardé le silence d'un commun accord étant sûrs que si quelque chose clochait, elle leur en parlerait, ces années ne leurs avaient donc pas servies de leçon ?

Elle se leva de table en silence et monta lourdement les escaliers, pris sa malle, et redescendit avec sa guitare sur le dos et le reste de ses baguages.

Elle serra ses parents dans ses bras puis, après les au revoirs auquel elle répondit avec une voix éteinte, elle transplana dans une ruelle déserte pas loin de la gare King's Cross. Faisant le reste du chemin à pied, elle pu réfléchir tranquillement. Ses parents. Ils lui manqueraient beaucoup mais elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire couler des larmes rien que pour ça.

Mais, sans se rendre compte, deux larmes salées dévalèrent son visage, deux larmes qui exprimaient se qu'elle ressentait. Arrivée à la gare, elle pût assister à des adieux mouillés, des couples s'embrasser pour se retrouver bientôt, des parents serrant dans leurs bras leurs enfants en leur faisant promettre de faire très attention etc…Elle aurait bien voulu avoir quelqu'un à serrer dans ses bras elle aussi, maintenant tout de suite, elle aurait voulu elle aussi être comme ses personnes heureuses, mais elle, à ce moment précis, se sentait aussi seule que si elle était dans le désert du Sahara.

_Oh non…_ se dit-elle, _Pas encore une de ces crises._ Elle était très fragile depuis quelques temps, et régulièrement, elle avait des sortes de crises de larmes subites qu'elle ne pouvait pas prévoir et qui durait Dieu sait combien de temps, c'est comme si elle accumulait toute sa peine pour tout relâcher d'un coup.

Elle traversa aussi rapidement qu'elle pût la barrière séparant le côté moldu et le côté sorcier qui menait à la voie 9 ¾ et sans prêter attention à quiconque fonça dans le compartiment des Préfets en Chef qui devait être vide vu que tout le monde était encore sur le quai à dire au revoit à sa famille ou à retrouver leurs amis. Elle ne voulait pas que Harry, Ron et Ginny ainsi que sûrement les Weasley la voient dans cet état. Elle voulait être forte…mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

A peine avait-elle ouverte la porte du compartiment –qui, heureusement était encore vide- qu'elle fondit en larmes. Ses jambes ne la portants plus, elle s'effondra à terre et se mis à sangloter pour évacuer toute cette peine. Son maquillage coulait avec toutes ses larmes qui se coloraient de noir. Elle respirait difficilement et voyait flou, elle avait aussi très mal à la tête et tout autour d'elle semblait tourner en rond lui donnant le vertige…

Elle pleurait encore quand elle se rendit enfin compte que le train avait démarré.

_Ressaisis-toi ma pauvre, si quelqu'un te vois comme ça tu restera sur le cul…_Se dit-elle

Elle se releva, essuya ses larmes, tant pis pour le crayon, prit sa guitare et se dit à jouer pour faire passer le temps.

_Et puis ce sera sûrement ma seule chance de pouvoir jouer tranquille avant que l'autre arrive… _

Hermione déteste jouer en public, jamais elle n'a laissé quelqu'un l'écouter, pas même ses amis quand ils ont découverts qu'elle jouait un instrument et qu'elle chantait. C'était très personnel pour elle, si quelqu'un l'entendait c'est comme s'il perçait son âme à jour…

Quand elle cala bien l'instrument sur ses cuisses, elle pris son médiateur de son pendentif et commença…

_Hello, hello,_

_Anybody out there ?_

_Cause I don't hear a sound_

_Alone, alone,_

_I don't realy know where the world is but I miss it now_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough_

_Cause my, echo, echo,_

_Is the only voice coming back_

_My shadow, shadow,_

_Is the only friend that I have…_

Elle arrêta tout net quand elle entendis des pas venir vers la porte du compartiment, elle rangea aussi vite qu'elle pu sa guitare dans sa housse et replaça son médiateur dans son collier.

Son médiateur…il lui rappelait tant de souvenirs, elle se rappelait encore quand son cousin, Jason, le lui avait prêté pour lui apprendre à jouer quand elle avait 12 ans. Pour son anniversaire, il le lui a offert en lui disant « Chaque guitariste garde son premier médiateur et en prend soin comme la prunelle de ses yeux, ne perd surtout pas le tiens »

Et pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le perdrait pas, elle l'a fait percé et glissé dans une chaîne pour qu'elle le garde sur elle toujours, c'est comme son porte bonheur. Il est magnifique, il est marron avec plusieurs nuances chaudes avec des reflets et, gravé dessus en doré était écrit « Atlanta ». C'est là bas qu'elle l'avait eu.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Ernie McMillian avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

« Ha ! Salut Hermione ! J'étais certain que ce serait toi mon homologue ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? … »

Et il continua à déblatérer sa vie tant dis qu'Hermione regardait le paysage d'un regard vide n'écoutant pas un traître mot de ce que pouvais dire le préfet qui s'était installé en face d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève et sorte du compartiment sans un mot sous les yeux éberlués d'Ernie. McGonagall passerait les voir dans une heure, elle avait encore un peu de temps libre, du moment qu'elle était loin de se moulin à paroles…

Mais elle n'obtenu pas le calme qu'elle espérait avoir…

« Hermione ! » s'écria une vois enjouée qu'elle connaissait bien « Comment vas-tu ? On s'est tous très inquiété pour toi vus qu'on a pas eu de nouvelles depuis que tu n'a pas voulu venir passer su temps au Terrier … »

L'interpellée sourit avec indulgence, la principale chose que faisait Harry dans sa vie c'était de s'inquiéter pour ses proches, et elle ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir. Il dégageait une telle aura d'innocence… Elle avait beau éviter le plus de monde possible, elle adorait ses amis et tant qu'ils serait à ses côtés elle ne pourra – enfin elle l'espérait – qu'aller mieux.

Elle se tourna vers son ami aux cheveux noirs de jais ébouriffés et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude impressionnant et lui adressa un sourire crispé et lui répondit d'un voix qui se voulais convaincante :

« - Salut Harry, je vais… » Elle hésita à ce moment là, devait elle leur dire ? Non. Pas question. «… Ca va … » Elle ne pouvait guère leur dire qu'elle allait bien, elle s'en sentait incapable. « Je suis désolée pour cet été, je…je voulais passer du temps avec mes parents. » Mentit-elle.

« -Très bien. » Répondit-il en souriant « Je comprend, et les autres aussi sûrement. Viens, tout le monde veut te voir ! » Déclara-t-il en ne remarquant pas le moins du monde le trouble d'Hermione.

Quand elle passa la porte du compartiment, elle constata presque avec désespoir que toute la troupe était réunie dans ce petit espace, Luna, Ginny et Ron occupaient la banquette de droite, la banquette de gauche était occupée par Neville, Harry, et la dernière place était vide, sûrement lui étant réservée.

Elle s'installa devant la fenêtre après avoir murmuré un bref bonjours à ses amis. Elle était très troublée par le regard perçant de Ginny, comme si elle voulait lire dans ses pensées…Elle le contact visuel de peur qu'elle ne veuille s'introduire dans son esprit par une quelconque sorte de Legilimencie. Elle savait que c'était tiré par les cheveux et que jamais sa meilleure amie ne ferait ça, de un parce qu'il y a peu de change qu'elle puisse pratiquer une sorte de magie aussi complexe, de deux, parce qu'Hermione était une parfaite occlumens, et de trois, Ginny ne ferait, encore une fois, jamais ça pour respecter son intimité. Mais tout de même ! Elle la regardait comme s'il était marqué en rouge sur son front « Je suis déprimée et je ne trouve plus de sens à ma vie. »

Elle fût soudainement emparée d'une soudaine sensation de claustrophobie. Ca doit sûrement être normal, elle avait passé son été dans une chambre de superficie respectable et _seule, _maintenant, elle se retrouve soudainementdans un tout petit compartiment avec 5 autres personnes avec elle. Mais cette sensation n'en restait pas moins insupportable. Sans prévenir quiconque, elle sortit aussi rapidement qu'elle pu du compartiment et alla vers l'extrémité du wagon ou elle pourrait prendre l'air.

Décidément, les sorties théâtrales c'était son truc !

Elle étouffait presque tellement elle se sentait étrangère en présence des personnes, qui pourtant, avait passé avec elle les moments les plus merveilleux de sa vie…

Plusieurs bouffées d'air plus tard, elle décida qu'elle s'excuserait au près de ses amis ce soir et elle se dirigea vers le compartiment qu'elle partageait avec Ernie pour que McGonagall leur parle de leurs devoirs de Préfets en Chef et pour, ainsi, véritablement commencer son année scolaire. Même si…au fond, elle s'en foutait un peu…

Elle ouvrit la porte silencieusement et se dirigea vers le fond du compartiment où gisait Ernie endormit qui ronflait comme un taureau. Elle voulu se reposer dans le silence mais se résout à sortir son Mp3 magique acheté au chemin de traverse pour écouter de la musique moldue que, à se avis, peu de sorciers connaissaient…

Elle hésita un moment à mettre du Rock ou de la Pop…Green Day ou Taylor Swift ? Après mûre réflexion, elle choisit la première option. Ca lui changerai plus les idées.

20 minutes passèrent avant que cet abrutit d'Ernie ne lui enlève brusquement ses écouteurs. Son sang ne fît qu'un tour et elle se tourna vers lui en l'Avada Kedavrisant du regard :

« - NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ? Tu te prends pour qui McMillian ! Cria-t-elle

Miss Granger ! Intervint la voix de son directeur de maison, Cela fait 10 minutes que moi et nous vous appellons sans que vous nous entendiez ! » dit-elle sèchement.

Hermione, pas franchement remise de ses émotions tourna son regard sur elle, McGonagall sembla décontenancée face à des yeux aussi vides et à son teint pâle comme la mort, elle ajouta :

« - Miss Granger ? Vous allez bien ?

Non je ne crois pas, non répondit-elle d'une voix si froide que son interlocutrice en frissonna, mais qu'était-il arrivé à cette pauvre petite fille ? J'essaye de me reposer depuis que je suis montée dans ce fichu mais non, je ne peux pas apparemment…McMillian, elle se tourna vers lui, tu me feras le compte rendu de cette entrevue plus tard. »

Et elle sorti dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit calme.

Juste en face de leur compartiment se trouvait ceux occupés par les Serpentards, elle croisa le regard métallique de leur Prince, le seul et l'unique Drago Malefoy ! _Ô joie…_ Pensa-t-elle.

« - Attends ! Hermione ! Résonna la voix de ce crétin de Poufsouffle qui ne lui lâchait plus les basques depuis qu'elle fût à l'intérieur de cet, lui semblait-il, engin à torture. Est-ce que ça va ? On est ami non ? »

A cette question, Hermione afficha un air blasé et lui répondit d'une voix neutre :

« - Putain McMillian c'est quand que t'auras fini de me casser les c*****es ?! J'ai pas été assez clair toutes à l'heure ? Franchement chui pas d'humeur là… » Elle reprit sa marche sous les yeux éberlués des Serpentards ainsi que de ce pauvre Ernie. « Au fait ! Ajouta-t-elle en se retournant, quand tu dors, pense à jeter un sort d'insonorisation, tu ronfles si fort qu'un parc en serait vert. »

S'en fût trop, même les Serpentards ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner, certains sifflèrent même à son passage, récoltant un regard qui aurait fait tremblé un mort dans sa tombe.

Elle est gentilles Hermione, mais quand elle n'est pas bien, vaut bien ne pas s'accrocher…

Mais malgré tout, elle se sentait coupable…Il lui avait juste demandé comment elle allait, mais elle bien sur, il a fallu qu'elle réagisse au quart de tour.

_C'est décidé, ce soir j'irais m'excuser. _

Elle passa devant un compartiment où ne se trouvait qu'une petite fille triturant sa robe de sorcière en ce mordant la lèvre. Elle avait de beaux cheveux d'or qui tomaient en cascades de boucles jusqu'au bas du dos, ses yeux était d'un magnifique bleu azur envoûtant quiconque venait y plonger, elle avait un joli nez retroussé et des lèvres finement dessinées, elle était si belle pour son âge que l'on aurait dit une vélane.

La petite fille avait l'air très nerveuse, aussi, Hermione entra dans le compartiment.

« - Excuse moi, je m'appelle Hermione, tout les autres compartiments sont bruyant, est ce que ça te dérangerait si je me reposait ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille leva vers elle un regard brillant avant de répondre :

« - Ah ? Eh oui vas y je t'en prie… »

Elle avait une voix plus mature que les gens de son âge, elle semblait différente des autres, elle dégageait une aura mystérieuse qu'elle n'avait jamais perçut chez un enfant de son âge.

Sur ces mots, Hermione s'installa confortablement, elle se prépara à faire un petit somme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande :

« - Tu rentres en première année ? »

La jeune fille la concédera un instant avant secouer la tête et de répondre :

« - Non, en deuxième année. »

_Bizarre…_Songea Hermione. _Je ne l'avais jamais vue au part avant, au même temps, mes principales priorités l'an dernier étaient d'aider Harry à tuer Celui-Dont-Tout-Le-Monde-A-Peur-De-Prononcer-Le-Nom._ Se dit-elle avec ironie.

La petite dût deviner ses pensées car elle continua :

« - Mais l'an dernier j'était à BeauxBâtons. Mes parents comptaient de m'inscrire à Poudlard l'an dernier mais, avec la guerre et tout ça… »

Hermione hocha la tête, lui fit un sourire triste et lui répondit :

« - Je comprends. »

Le jeune fille lui sourit, tendit sa main en avant et déclara :

« - Clair Azalée, enchantée. »

_Azalée ! La famille Azalée est une famille de sang pur très ancienne. Ils sont réputés d'avoir une grande puissance magique et certains avaient même des donc mystérieux. Une Azalée à Poudlard !_ Pensa Hermione

Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter, elle lui serra la main et répondit :

« - Hermione Granger, moi de même. »

La jeune fille parût agréablement surprise qu'elle n'ait eu de remarque sur sa famille, Hermione, elle, fût surprise de voir un grand sourire éclairer les traits de la petite.

_Au moins,_ Se dit-elle, _Ils n'adoptent pas les idéaux de la plupart des autres famille en se qui concerne la pureté du sang._ A la place…

« - Hermione Granger ! L'héroïne de guerre ! Je suis doublement enchantée de te rencontrer ! » S'écria la petite.

La concernée senti ses joues s'empourprer :

« - Merci » répondit-elle « Sais-tu que tu as un très joli nom ? L'Azalée est une fleur qui représente l'amour, la joie et la sincérité. »

« - Oui je sais » acquiesça-t-elle « Tu es la première à me parler de la signification de mon nom plutôt que de ma famille » lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme « Tu n'es pas comme les autres » acheva-t-elle avec un sourire.

« - Peut-être…Toi aussi tu n'es pas comme les autres » sourit-elle.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Clair détaillait Hermione, qui, elle fermait les yeux pour tomber dans un état de léthargie.

« - Hermione ? » demanda la petite Clair d'une petite voix, pour vérifier si la Préfete dormait.

« - Oui ? » Répondit celle-ci sans ouvrir les paupières.

« - C'est juste que…Est ce que ça va ? » finit-elle par demander.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et la regarda cette fois ci avant de lui répondre.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« - Regarde toi, tu as les yeux vides, des cernes violacées sous les yeux, le teint cadavérique et tu as des traces de larmes sur ton visage… »

Hermione tressailli malgré elle, si elle ne se reprenait pas en main très vite, tout le monde finira par s'apercevoir de ses « petits moments de faiblesse ».

« - Heu… » Hermione hésita, qu'allait elle lui dire ?

_Elle a 12 ans, je me voix pas lui confier que je ne vais pas très bien en ce moment…_

« - Si si ça va » Mentit-elle lamentablement, « Je suis juste très fatiguée. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'or haussa un sourcil et la regardait d'un air incrédule. Néanmoins, à la grande surprise de la brunette, elle n'insista pas et porta son regard à la seule fenêtre du compartiment pour admirer le paysage.

Hermione en fit de même. Le paysage était si beau qu'à première vue, la vitre semblait exhiber l'une de ses toiles représentants les plus beau paysages sur cette terre peints par des artistes moldus. On pouvait voir à travers la vitre de belles plaines vertes avec plusieurs points rouges qui se révélaient être des coquelicots. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique où l'on ne voyait pas un seul nuage, y brillait aussi un soleil d'été magnifique, et, un peu plus loin, l'ont pouvait voir plusieurs hirondelles voler aussi libres que le vent. Ce paysage brillait tellement de sa magnificence qu'Hermione resta là, à le contempler pendant un bon moment.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres au bout de quelques instants, elle se sentait bête d'être d'humeur aussi morose alors qu'elle aurait dû être heureuse à cet instant. Mais, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, elle ressentait un tel vide en elle qu'elle avait l'impression que ça la tuait petit à petit. Et elle était bien décidée à le remplir.

Après plusieurs heures, le train arrêta enfin sa course à travers les champs, le Poudlard Express arriva enfin à sa destination, la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Tout les élèves se serraient et se bousculaient dans le couloir du train qui menait au divers sorties. A travers se chaos d'élèves, Hermione se faufila parmi quelques uns qu'elle ne connaissait pas après avoir salué Clair, et, lentement mais sûrement, atteint enfin la porte de la délivrance : la sortie du train.

A peine avait-elle mit pied à terre, sa vue fut cachée par une chevelure rousse soyeuse qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Ginny.

« - Hermione ! » s'écria son amie « Pourquoi tu es partie si vite tout à l'heure ? Tout vas bien ? Tu étais si pâle…Si tu veux on peut… »

« - C'est bon Ginny tout va bien, » répondit Hermione d'un ton rassurant « J'avait juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air tout va bien… »

« - Tu es sûre ? » Lui demanda tout de même la rousse avec un regard suspicieux « On a croisé Ernie McMillian aujourd'hui, il faisait une drôle de tête, c'est le deuxième Préfet en Chef non ? »

« - Heu… »Hermione hésita, mais sous le regard pesant de son interlocutrice, elle flancha. « Bon d'accord…Eh bien disons que…Je me suis un peu trop emporté sur lui tout à l'heure…j'étais énervée et c'était le premier qui se trouvait sur mon passage… » Avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux. « Mais je vais m'excuser bien sûr ! Ce soir. » Rattrapa-t-elle sous le regard sévère de Ginny.

Celle-ci finit par lui sourire et agita la tête d'un air exaspéré puis, après qu'Hermione lui dit qu'elle devait accompagner les premières années à la place d'Hagrid, elle la laissa seule au milieu de cette foule vivante et bruyante.

Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer les petites têtes qui sont sensées représenter les première années, après quelques minutes de recherche désespérées, elle remarqua enfin le petit groupe d'enfants à la mine apeurée et totalement perdue. Après un combat acharné pour les atteindre, elle se retrouva enfin près du groupe d'enfants. Hauts comme trois pommes, il avaient les yeux écarquillés et avait l'air paniqué. Prise d'une sensation de nostalgie, Hermione leur dit d'une voix douce de se mettre en rang afin de se diriger vers le Lac Noir pour emprunter les barques menant devant le château.

Accompagnée de son homologue qui ne lui accorda pas un seul regard, ils allèrent à leur destination en silence, suivis docilement par les petits derrière eux qui chuchotaient entre eux.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils franchirent enfin le grand portail de Poudlard et, tant dis que les premières année étaient pris en charge par le professeur McGonnagal, rejoignirent chacun leurs amis respectifs dans la grande salle.

Elle se dirigea vers la table des Rouge et Or et fut assaillie de questions sur son départ précipité dans le train, après avoir assuré que tout allait bien, elle détourna son attention vers le professeurs Dumbledore qui faisait son discourt annuel à chaque rentrée scolaire :

« - Bonsoir très chers élèves et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'espère que cette année se déroulera bien et que, pour ceux qui passent leur dernière année, celle-ci sera inoubliable. Cette année, nos deux Préfets en Chef sont McMillian de la maison Poufsouffle » Il se leva et fût applaudit par toutes les maison sauf par les Serpentards, évidemment. « Et Miss Hermione Granger ! » Celle-ci se contenta d'un simple petit hochement de tête, ces camarades étaient étonnés de ne pas la voir se lever en arborant fièrement son insigne et de ne pas la voir dire à qui veuille l'entendre qu'elle fera régner l'ordre et la discipline du mieux qu'elle le peut, mais néanmoins, ne firent aucun commentaire.

Puis, après un long monologue qu'Hermione n'écouta pas, laissant son esprit divaguer, elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir pour laisser passer les première année, et plus loin derrière, la petite Clair qui ne semblait nullement impressionnée par ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux, contrairement aux autres enfants devant elle.

Quand, au bout de 20 minutes, Dumbledore se leva et prononça ses paroles :

« - Chers élèves, cette année, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève qui vient de BeauxBâtons, elle passera directement en deuxième année et, ce soir, elle va se faire répartir dans l'une de nos quatres maisons. Je compte sur les Préfets en Chef si elle a du mal à s'intrégrer bien entendu. Voici Clair Azalée»

Suite à la prononciation de son nom de famille, tout le monde la regarda avec un air éberlué, tous, sauf Hermione, et quelques Serpentards.

A cet instant, Clair tourna la tête vers Hermione et lui adressa un sourire avec un petit signe de la main au quel la brunette répondit. Tout le monde en fût étonné.

« - Tu la connais ? » Lui demanda Ron.

« - Oui, on a sympathisé dans le train toutes les deux » Lui répondit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

A cet instant, le Choixpeau magique qui avait été, entre temps, posé sur la tête de la blondinette, s'écria :

« - SERPENTARD ! »

**OoOoO**

**Hihihihi :P Alors comme ça Clair est à Serpentard ? Lol vous n'en saurez pas plus avant que je ne poste la suite :p**

**Alors? Ca vous a plus? Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez en review ! **

**A la prochaine !**


	3. It's too cold outside for Angels to fly

**Hello ! Bon je viens vite fait poster le chapitre que j'ai écris en une journée tellement j'ai été débordée ces derniers temps, mais, promis, je poste le plus souvent possible !**

**RaR :**

**Katerina**** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review :D Voici la suite ! et merci pour le compliment sur la chanson, je les prends pas par hasard ;) **

**Bon j'arrête mon blabla voici la suite !**

**OoOoO**

Le lent demain, quand Hermione se réveilla, le soleil de la veille avait fait place à de lourds nuages qui font une atmosphère étouffante. Elle resta quelques minutes emmitouflée dans sa couette bien chaude tant dis que les minutes passaient.

_Je pourrais rester comme ça toute la journée_ se dit-elle.

Mais quand soudain elle se souvînt où elle était, elle bondit de son lit et fila dans la salle de bain en espérant ne pas y rencontrer son homologue : Hier soir, elle était tellement épuisée que dès qu'elle était rentrée dans sa salle commune qu'elle partageait avec l'autre Préfet, elle tomba dans un sommeil profond sans même aller s'excuser auprès d'Ernie McMillian comme elle l'avait prévus. Résultat, ils étaient quelques peu en froid…

_Faudra arranger ça _Nota-elle mentalement en allant vers la salle de bain, _Aucune envie de me taper un connard avec qui je ne pourrais même pas placer un mot comme homologue._

Mais il avait tout de même laissé un dossier sur ses devoirs de Préfète devant sa porte, c'est déjà ça.

Quand elle rentra dans la salle de bain, elle regarda avec des yeux grandes comme des soucoupes pleines d'é immense piscine lui servait de baignoire avec tout pleins de robinets qui lâchait de la mousse colorée chacune d'un parfum différent, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit à sa droite un grand miroir qui la reflétait de la tête au pied ainsi que tout ce dont avait besoin une salle de bain normale, elle était magnifique. A couper le souffle. Le plafond était blanc sculpté avec de l'or, il dégageait à lui seul des néons de lumière tamisée. Sur les murs, de belles branches d'arbres et de fleurs entrelacées étaient gravées dans la pierre grise, il y avait même quelques animaux que l'on pouvait distinguer. Il brillait doucement de paillettes discrètes. On se croirait dans un compte de fées…

Après avoir sauté sous la douche – enfin, expression bien sûr, vu la baignoire dont elle disposait -, elle démêla tant bien que mal ses boucles brunes qu'elle disciplina approximativement avec une pince dans les cheveux. Elle enfila son uniforme – mini jupe avec bas noir ainsi que chemisier blanc et cravate au couleur de Griffondor relâchée – se traça un trait de crayon sous les yeux et alla prendre son sac.

Au moment de sortir, elle se retourna une dernière fois et observa mieux sa chambre – hier soir, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'a même pas pris le soin de regarder. Elle aussi était belle. Les murs rouges bordeaux étaient incrustés de filaments d'or dans les coins. Des rideaux ocre ornaient les grandes fenêtres qui laissaient passer la lumière du jour. Au centre de la pièce, un énorme lit à baldaquin régnait maître parmi les autres meubles, quatre personnes pouvaient facilement y dormir à leurs aises. Les couvres lits était rouges avec magnifique un lion doré brodé dessus et quelques coussins y traînaient par-ci par-là. A côté se trouvait une petite table de chevet avec une lampe et quelques livres dessus. En face, se trouvait un bureau qui l'aurait fait baver d'envie quelques mois plus tôt quand elle aperçut la gigantesque bibliothèque qui se trouvait à proximité se celui-ci.

Après avoir descendu les escaliers de marbres menant à la salle commune, elle fut subjuguée par sa beauté et par son raffinement. Au centre, en face du tableau qui l'ouvrait, se trouvait une magnifique cheminée incrustée d'or et d'argent, juste devant se trouvaient deux canapés beiges qui avaient l'air plus que confortables et une table basse entre les deux où était posée une petite nappe marron avec le blason de Poudlard brodé dessus. A droite et à gauche de la cheminée, se trouvaient deux grands escaliers menant aux chambres respectives des deux occupants de la salle, sur chacune des portes des chambres étaient inscrits dessus en lettres d'or « Hermione Granger » et « Ernie McMillian » pour ne pas se tromper. A gauche au coin de la salle commune se trouvait un petit coin lecture avec des poufs par terre et des livres un peu partout et, à droite, un petit bar avec des boissons divers et variées.

Le tout dans des tons beiges et marrons, très sobre comme décoration. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione en tombait amoureuse.

_Je sens que je vais passer beaucoup de temps ici_…Songea-t-elle.

Mais la bulle dans la quelle elle était éclata quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment en retard. Tant pis pour le petit déjeuner, elle irait directement en Métamorphose. En effet, elle avait reçu son emplois du temps avec le dossier qu'elle avait eu hier, pratique, non ?

Ni une ni deux, elle entama un sprint jusqu'au deuxième étage où se trouvait sa salle quand elle croisa les Griffondors et les Serpentards de deuxième année, allant sans doute en cour de Botanique dans la serre n°3 pour étudier les Mandragores comme elle l'avait fait il y a quelques année…Son regard croisa soudain celui bleu azur de Clair, qui lui adressa un petit signe. Hermione lui sourit, elle avait été très étonnée lorsqu'elle a été envoyée à Serpentard…Mais tant pis, elle est gentille et elle ne va pas faire la gamine en se fâchant avec elle rien que pour ça. Elle avait 17 pas 9 ans.

_Olala…Je vais vraiment être en retard_, se dit-elle en se reprenant sa course, _Peut-être que les cours me feront oublier mon moral dans les chaussettes de ces derniers temps…M'enfin, l'espoir fait vivre…_

Au détour d'un couloir, elle rentra de plein fouet dans une masse dure et sous le choc elle fut projetée au sol.

« - Aïe aïe aïe c'est quoi cette journée de merde… » Grommela-t-elle

« - Oh mais c'est pas possible Granger tu peux pas faire attention ! Non mais qu'est ce qui te prends de courir comme ça ?! » S'exclama une voix traînante qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille avec un regard méprisant.

« - Je t'emmerde Malefoy. Maintenant laisse moi passer » Répliqua-t-elle.

« - Oula… Rentre tes griffes ma vieille c'est toi qui m'est rentrée dedans je te signal, maintenant dégage de mon chemin. » Dit-il avec un rictus moqueur.

« - T'as pas d'ordres à me donner pauvre enflure ! » Répondit-elle méprisante.

« - Putain mais depuis quand t'es aussi bornée ?! Moi aussi je suis en retard en Métamorphose alors on devrait y aller, et puis j'ai mieux à faire que de répondre à une tigresse enragée. C'est pas possible t'as tes règles et quoi ? »

« - Va te faire Malefoy. »

Ils relevèrent chacun leur tour et, sans s'en rendre compte, firent le chemin ensemble jusqu'à la salle du professeur McGonagall.

« - Depuis quand t'es devenue vulgaire comme ça Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? » Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques insultes des deux côtés.

« - Je te demande des choses moi ! Et puis c'est pas parce que je te parle comme ça que je suis comme ça avec tout le monde. »

« - Non mais de qui tu te fiche là, je te signale que tout les Serpentards ont vu comment t'a rembarré McMillian hier dans le train. »

« - J'étais énervée, c'est tout. »

Le Serpentard leva un sourcil mi-moqueur, mi-incrédule.

Mais il ne put rien répliquer car ils arrivèrent devant la salle de Métamorphose avec un quart d'heure de retard. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur eux deux, tout le était étonné de les voir ensemble, de grand chuchotements montèrent au sein de la classe.

« - SILENCE ! » Raisonna la voix de McGonagall. « Et vous alors, » Poursuivit-elle en pointant les deux fautifs du doigt « D'où venez vous ? Et vous Miss Granger, avec l'incdent d'hier je peux vous dire que vous commencez très très mal l'année. »

« - Ca va ça arrive d'être en retard, je suis pas différente des autres ! » Répliqua Hermione.

_Oh merde…_pensa-t-elle, _Premier cour et je me fait déjà remarquer…Avec Malefoy en plus. Charmant._

Tout le monde, sauf Malefoy qui avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres, la regardaient avec des yeux éberlués. Même McGonagall.

« - Bon écoutez, on a eu un petit accrochage », essaya-t-elle de se rattraper en pointant Malefoy du doigt, « Et comme il est aussi borné que je le suis…Bref c'est bon ça arrive d'être en retard y a pas mort d'homme. Ca ne se reproduira plus. »

« - J'espère bien Miss Granger, maintenant asseyez vous et que je ne vous entende plus, ne nous faîtes pas regretter de vous avoir nommé Préfète en chef. »

« - Ouais…c'est ça… » Grommela-t-elle a voix basse en s'installant près de Harry et Ron qui la regardaient suspicieusement.

« - Tu…Tu es sûre que ça va Hermione ? » Tenta timidement le premier.

« - Oui ça va…C'est bon c'est pas parce que je suis en retard que quelque chose de grave est arrivé. »

« - Oui, mais…Disons que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes… » Intervint Ron.

« - Pas de mes habitudes ? Et c'est quoi mes _habitudes_ » Rétorqua la brune sèchement.

« - Non mais regarde toi ! Ton uniforme est négligé, tu est _maquillée_ tu réponds au profs, tu viens avec _MALEFOY _tu nous saute à la gorge dès qu'on te dit un truc. »

« - Pardon ? Non mais vas-y défoule toi ! Dis que je suis qu'une sale pute allez ! Et moi qui croyais que tu avais grandi Ron. » Explosa-t-elle a voix basse en allant directement à côté de Neville qui la regardait, étonné par son comportement.

_Pfff…Et moi qui croyait que revoir mes amis m'aiderai…Tu parles c'est tous que des gros cons, même parler avec Malefoy à été plus agréable. Je me demande ce que cet idiot de Ron fou à Griffondor, même Poufsouffle serait trop bien pour lui. Oh mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive à moi aussi, j'ai rien contre les Poufsouffle d'habitude…Eh bein je vais en voir de toutes les couleurs cette année aparemment._

Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'est que un certain blond Serpentard avait suivi leur échange.

Le reste du cour se déroula normalement, quand à Hermione, elle n'adressa pas le moindre regard au garçons restant avec Ginny, Luna et même Clair –elle la trouvait super attachante- et ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Elle était dans le parc de Poudlard entrain de parler à ladite personne quand Clair demanda :

« - Tu t'entends bien avec Drago Malefoy ? »

Hermione ne sût quoi répondre à cette question si inattendue, mais au bout d'un moment balbutia :

« - Heu…non pas trop…Voir pas du tout ça à toujours été la guerre entre nous au fait, pourquoi ? »

« -Bah je sais pas, je vous ai vu ensemble ce matin discuter avec animation donc je me disait que vous étiez peut-être amis. »

« - Bof, on se disputais plutôt. »

« - D'habitude il ignore tout le monde, ou au mieux, il répond et passe son chemin d'après ce que j'ai pu voir hier. »

« - Disons qu'entre lui et moi c'est comme ça depuis la première année, tout le monde sait qu'on se déteste plus que quiconque ici. »

« - C'est assez puérile non ? »

Hermione eut l'impression qu'on lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied, c'est vrai quoi, se traiter de gamine par une fillette de 12 ans…

« - Oui c'est vrai » Reconnu-t-elle malgré tout, « Mais je me fiche de ce qu'on peut penser j'ai toujours été sérieuse dans tout ce que je fais j'en ai marre de ma vie tout sauf intéressante. Voldemort est mort je voudrais profiter d'une adolescence comme les autres. »

« - Tu as parfaitement raison » Sourit Clair

« - Méfie toi de lui en tout cas. » avertit Hermione.

« - De qui ? »

« - De Malefoy. »

Clair esquissa un petit sourire et répondit :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, il est assez gentil avec moi, je crois qu'il est froid avec tout les autres car il n'est pas très ouvert d'esprit mais je suis sûre que si quelqu'un arrive à le percer à jour il peut-être quelqu'un de bon. »

« - J'ai hâte de rencontrer ce _quelqu'un_. » Ricana Hermione

« - Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? » Demanda la blonde d'une petite voix.

Hermione tourna la tête vers elle, ses cheveux d'or flottaient autour de sa petite tête et ses yeux lui demandaient pardon.

« - Mais pour qu'elle raison t'en voudrai-je ? » Questionna Hermione.

« - He bien…Je suis à Serpentard et je sais que vous les détestez mais je ne veux pas que _toi_ tu me déteste, tu es ma première amie ici, je ne veux pas que l'on se fâche parce que je suis allée dans la pire maison de Poudlard. »

« - Mais bien sur que je ne t'en veux pas ! Serpentard n'est pas la pire maison crois moi ! Et, jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour mais, sois fière d'y être ! Pour être là bas il faut avoir un fort caractère et si certains tournent mal ce n'est pas à cause de leur maison mais de leur _mentalité_. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et porter une cravate vert et argent n'y changera absolument rien. »

« - Merci. » Répondit la blonde, un grand sourire, cette fois ci, fendant son visage.

« - Bon je vais aller dans ma salle commune travailler à plus tard ! » Dit finalement Hermione avant de partir au pas de course vers sa chambre pour prendre son objet de prédilection : Sa guitare.

« - Tu m'a manqué toi… » Chuchota-elle en la plaçant sur ses genoux.

Et là, tout le monde autour d'elle s'évanouit, il ne restait plus qu'elle, et sa guitare, rien d'autre, ni de Ron et de Harry la traitant de toutes les insultes du monde entier, si de Malefoy dans lequel rentrer, ni encore de McGonagall entrain de vous remonter les bretelles pour un simple retard. Non. Il n'y avait qu'elle et sa guitare.

_White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men_

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't wanna go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries

And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
But she don't wanna go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upperhand  
Go mad for a couple of grams  
And we don't wanna go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
Angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
Angels to die

Quand elle eut fini, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, ça arrivait tout le temps de toute façon, quand elle chantait et jouait avec son cœur.

Elle regarda la pile de devoirs qu'elle avait à faire avec regret. Tant pis. Elle les ferait plus tard. En descendant dans sa salle commune, elle croisa Ernie McMillian entrain de rédiger son devoir de potions. Elle s'avança prudemment vers lui :

« - Heu…Ernie ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Celui-ci la regarda avec froideur et lui répondit d'une voix glaciale :

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« - M'excuser. »

Il arrêta sa rédaction et la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« - Ecoute… Je sais que j'ai pas été très sympa dans le train, et je suis vraiment désolée…Des fois ça arrive que je sois de super mauvaise humeur. Ca n'excuse pas mon comportement vu que tu voulais juste me demander comment j'allais mais…Enfin je sais pas quoi te dire, je suis désolée. J'ai pas envie de travailler avec quelqu'un avec qui je serait en froid. Alors ? Tu me pardonnes ? »

« - T'as beaucoup changé Hermione, et c'est pas que moi qui le pense. Mais je veux pas savoir pourquoi, ça ne me regarde pas. Mon non plus je ne veux pas travailler avec quelqu'un avec qui je suis en froid.» Lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione reparti avec le cœur plus léger, non pas qu'elle appréciait particulièrement Ernie mais ce n'était pas son genre de traiter les gens comme elle l'a fait précédemment dans le train, elle détestait la méchanceté gratuite.

Elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour dîner quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras au détour d'un couloir.

Elle rencontra alors les yeux de Ginny qui lui lançaient un regard noir.

« - Il faut qu'on parle. »

**OoOoO**

**Alors ? Laissez moi une review :P**


	4. What do I have?

**Bonjours/Bonsoir !**

**Bon, je sais je suis hyper en retard mais je suis super débordée en ce moment ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vendredi c'est les vacances et j'aurais surement beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire ! **

**RaR : **

**BrunasseLucile : Hihihih, on verra peut-être 8)**

**Oro xD : Merci *-***

**Platispoon : Hey ! C'est super que tu ais pris le temps de lire ma fiction ça me fait très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup du compliment ça me va droit au coeur ! Lol moi aussi je tique sur les fautes, mais, bizarrement, ça ne m'empêche pas d'en faire à mon tour ! :P****  
**

**Bon, voilà le chapitre, bonne lecture !**

**OoOoO**

_3 Septembre 1998_

_Cher Journal,_

_J'y crois pas. C'est impossible. Attends, mais ils sont sérieux là ?_

_Tu dois sûrement pas comprendre un traître moi de ce que je te dis mais c'est tellement…Gamin. Oui. Parfaitement. Ce sont de gros gamins qui n'en ont rien à foutre de leur entourage._

_Bon allez, je crois que je te dois quelques explications. Faut que je me défoule. _

_Tu vois, tout à l'heure, j'allais aller manger dans la grande salle comme tout les autres élèves de Poudlard, et là, Ginny m'a coincé au détour d'un couloir._

_- Il faut qu'on parle. M'avait-elle lancé._

_Connaissant Ginny, ça devait être un truc grave alors je lui ai répondu le plus sérieusement du monde._

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? _

_- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? _

_Alors là, journal, je peux te dire qu'elle m'a laissé sur le cul. Je m'imaginais des tas de scénarios dans lesquels elle serait au courant que j'avais perdu son boursoufflet, reversé une grosse tache d'encre sur une de ses robes de soirée que j'avais désespérément essayé de masquer – en vain -, il y a deux ans, ou…ou qu'elle était au courant pour ma déprime._

_Alors, quand je lui ai demandé de quoi, Diable, parlait-elle, elle m'a sortit un truc qui m'aurais tordu de rire en d'autres circonstances._

_- Pourquoi tu m'a rien dis à propos de Malefoy et toi ? Je suis ta meilleure amie Hermione, tu es dans le devoir de me tenir au courant à chaque changement de petit copain ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que je la regardais avec des yeux de merlan frit._

_- Qu … Pardon ? Ont été les seuls mots ayant franchis mes lèvres._

_- Ne joue pas à l'innocente, Harry et Ron m'ont tout raconté ! Que tu étais arrivée ce matin toute débraillée avec Malefoy après avoir flirté avec lui et que tu leur faisais la gueule parce qu'ils l'ont mal pris. Je répète donc ma question, POURQUOI TU NE M'A RIEN DIS ? » S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton faussement en colère, son regard malicieux la trahissant._

_- Il n'y a absolument rien à dire ! Protestai-je indignée._

_- Donc tu avoues ! _

_- Bien sûr que non ! Ils t'ont menti ! Si je leur fais la gueule c'est parce qu'ils m'ont traitée de pute et si je suis arrivée avec la Fouine c'est parce que on s'est disputé pendant tout le trajet parce qu'il ne regarde pas où il marche. Ca me déçoit que tu les croies…_

_Un éclair de lucidité traversa alors ses prunelles bleues. _

_- Oh… Dit-elle_

_- Je vais les tuer. _

_Et, sur ce, j'étais partie à grand pas rapides vers la porte de la grande salle que j'ouvris dans un grand fracas imposant attirant tout les regards présents sur scène._

_- VOUS ! Avais-je hurlé en allant en direction de Ron et Harry en les pointant du doigt,_

_- Alors comme ça, vous êtes allés raconter toutes ces conneries à Ginny sur moi ? Et encore, vous manquez d'imagination je dois dire. Franchement vous me faite pitié, c'est même pas le deuxième jour à Poudlard que j'ai déjà envie de partir ! Vous n'êtes que de salles enflures ! Je me demande ce que vous foutez à Griffondor espèces de…de…de SALOPARDS ! » Hurlai-je en leur administrant chacun une gifle magistrale. « Après toutes ces années…Oh mais oui c'est vrai pour vous je suis la pute de service non ? Bah je vais vous dire une chose espèces de gamins, ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE VOIR ! Vous essayez de me brouiller avec ma meilleure amie ? Et bien je peux vous dire que c'est pas avec vos trucs de gamins que vous allez venir à bout de moi, vous avez juste perdu toute la confiance que je vous accordait. »_

_Je terminai ma longue tirade les larmes aux yeux et sortis en trombe de la salle devant les yeux éberlués de toute l'assemblé._

_Tant pis pour le dîner._

_Bon. D'accord. J'ai peut-être UN PEU exagéré…Mais j'y peux rien moi si ma santé mentale n'est pas au top de sa forme…La preuve : J'ai pleuré jusqu'à environ 1 heure du matin avant de commencer à t'écrire._

_Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi ? Chui pas du genre à pleurer pour un « oui » ou pour un « non », même quand je suis déprimée…Mais au même temps, faut dire que là j'ai été vachement déçue. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu. Après le Troll, la Chambre des Secrets, nos aventures avec Sirius, le Tournois des Trois sorciers et tout le reste…Malgré les apparences je les considérais comme des frères. Et là je me sens trahie, ce qu'il m'ont dit ce matin additionné à tout ça, moi, je craque._

Quand vint l'heure de se réveiller, Hermione eut bien du mal à sortir de ses couvertures. Après avoir passé une grande partie de la nuit à pleurer, elle n'osait même pas imaginer à quoi devait ressembler sa tête.

C'est à reculons qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui l'avait tant fait rêver la veille. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Oh Merlin. Un troupeau d'hippogriffes serait-il passé par là hier soir ? Elle avait les cheveux partant dans tout les sens « à la Bellatrix », elle avait le teint pâle et des cernes violacés sous les yeux.

_Au moins pour Halloween, j'aurais pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire…_Songea-t-elle avec ironie.

Après s'être à peu près préparée – elle s'était habillé et maquillé comme la veille, tant pis pour les autres -, elle prit son sac et sorti de sa salle commune.

_Alors ? Je vais dans la grande salle et c'est sur je me fais remarquer parce que y aura Harry et Ron ou je vais au cuisines tenir compagnie aux elfes de maison – qui, au passage ont toujours peur de moi depuis que j'ai voulu tous leur rendre leur liberté en 4 ou 5ème année - ?_

Elle était devant la porte de la grande salle en pleine réflexion entrain de triturer son collier quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Malefoy. _Super…_

Il passa devant elle sans même lui accorder un regard jusqu'à se qu'il lance :

- T'inquiète Granger, ils sont pas là, t'as lu leur faire peur hier soir. Il se retourna et la toisa de haut en bas, Au fait, pas mal la gifle !

Elle resta avec la bouche formant un « O » parfait pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement entrer dans la grande salle, sans savoir pourquoi, elle faisait confiance à Malefoy. Plus qu'à Harry et Ron en tout cas. Et c'est dire…

A son grand soulagement, elle avait bien fait. Même si la plupart des regards son tournés vers elle, les deux personnes que qu'elle cherchait à éviter n'étaient pas présentes. Elle s'installa en face de Ginny et me regarda avec son traditionnel regard perçant.

-Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, une fois sa contemplation terminée

- Mmm ? Répondit-elle la bouche pleine.

- Ca va ? T'as pas l'air bien…

- Je vais parfaitement bien. Mentit-elle

- Pas à moi. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien du tout, et pas juste à cause d'hier, tu n'as pas l'air bien depuis cet été.

_Ca va être ma fête…_

- Je ne vois pas se que tu veux dire.

- Ah oui ? Bah moi je vois parfaitement que tu mens. Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu SOURIR je ne m'en rappelle même plus, tu t'emporte vite… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu peux tout me dire tu le sais bien ! Je ne dirais rien à personne.

- Tout va bien Ginny je te dis !

Sur ce, Hermione prit un croissant et sorti en direction de son cours de Potions.

_Oh Merlin c'est juste le troisième jour bon sang ! _

**OoOoO**

En ce réveillant ce matin là, il alla à la salle de bain du dortoir pour se préparer à une nouvelle journée de cour.

Il coiffa ses cheveux, mis son uniforme et pris son sac. En se dirigeant vers la porte menant aux escaliers, il se heurta à sa guitare.

Eh oui, Drago fait aussi de la guitare…Hermione ne se doutait pas du tout qu'il puisse pratiquer n'importe quel instrument, mais lui l'avait bien vu hier entrain de triturer son médiateur. Mais il n'avait rien dit.

_Oh putain ! Ca commence bien…J'avais dis à Blaise de la ranger après l'avoir utilisé si il voulait me l'empreinter !_

Après avoir poussé un long juron, il put enfin atteindre sa salle commune sans autres maux.

Tout en marchant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il se rappela du dîner de la vieille. Sans s'en rendre compte, un petit sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

_En tout cas, on peut dire Granger les a bien remis en place, le balafré et la belette…Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire pour la mettre en rogne comme ça, mais pour une fois cette sale Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'est défendue…Et quelle défense…_

Il était content que quelqu'un à part lui s'emprenne à ses ennemis. Surtout quand c'est un de leurs proches. Ca lui donnait une douce sensation de satisfaction et de bien-être. Oh oui, il les haïssais, et les voir souffrir ne ferait que le rendre heureux…enfin, aussi qu'on pouvait l'être dans son cas.

C'est sûr qu'avec un père en prison et une mère qui le pleure toutes les nuits, sa vie au Manoir n'est pas l'idéal que l'ont puisse avoir…

Certes, il ne se voyait pas vivre dans un monde « cul-cul la praline », mais là, l'ambiance est beaucoup trop morbide.

Quand il eut franchit la porte de la Grande Salle, il vît tout de suite Potter et Weasley briller de leur absence. Tiens, Granger aussi n'est pas là…

Ne s'y intéressant guère plus que ça, il détourna son regard vers la table des Vert et Argent et s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami, Blaise.

Après s'être servi quelques tartines et les avoir englouties, il prit son sac et partit en direction de la porte de la Grande Salle. Les cours ne commençaient que dans une demi heure mais il aimait bien être un peu seul quand il le pouvait.

Après avoir franchit le seuil de la salle, son regard rencontra celui de deux grands yeux marron l'air fatigué – non, éreintés oui – qui fixaient anxieusement la porte derrière lui.

Suivant son instinct, il lui rétorqua :

- T'inquiète Granger, ils sont pas là, t'as lu leur faire peur hier soir. Il se retourna et la toisa de haut en bas, Au fait, pas mal la gifle !

Puis il poursuivit son chemin sans plus de cérémonie.

_Elle à l'air bizarre…Comme si elle était creuse. Aurait-elle lu tout les livres de la bibliothèque et que, par conséquent, sa vie n'est plus aucun sens ?_

Souriant de sa propre réflexion, il arriva devant la salle de divination en avance.

La divination. _Mais quelle matière pourrie ! _Déjà que tous ce qui était relatif aux visions et aux étoiles laissait Drago perplexe –pour lui, l'avenir ne dépend que des choix et de la personne, certainement pas d'une boule en verre -, alors en plus avec un professeur comme Sibylle Trelawney, il y a de quoi devenir fou. Tout ce qu'elle sait faire, c'est de trouver des méthodes plus ou moins originales pour prédire la mort et la souffrance de quelqu'un…

_En plus de ça, elle pue le Xérès à plein nez._

Un souvenir fugitif vint à Drago à ce moment là. Il avait inconsciemment admiré Hermione Granger d'avoir abandonné cette matière. Et de quelle manière !

_C'est sûr que balancer la boule de cristal quasiment sur le prof, faut le faire pour une intello comme elle._

Sans le savoir, Hermione pensait exactement la même chose que lui concernant cette matière pire qu'ennuyante.

Un groupe d'élèves de Poufsouffle particulièrement bruyant coupa Drago dans ses réflexions mentales.

_En plus d'être tout ce qu'il y a de plus minable, ils marchent avec la grâce d'un phacochère…Pfff je préfèrerai me retrouver à Griffondor que dans cette maison de blaireaux._

…

_Qu'est ce que je viens de penser ?!_

Quand le cours commença, Drago s'installa bien confortablement pour pouvoir discrètement piquer un petit somme. Blaise, installé à côté de lui, lui jeta un regard amusé avant d'en faire de même.

Les minutes défilèrent quand le vert et argent vu sorti de son état de somnolence par un cris perçant :

- MR MALEFOY !

Il leva lentement les yeux et se retrouva devant une Trelawney dans un état d'indignation sans bornes.

- Quoi ? répliqua-t-il comme s'il parlait à une demeurée –ce qui était un peu le cas- et en la regardant froidement.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être très intéressé par le cours.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- Et vous professeur, vous devriez vous acheter des cotons tige cela fait la troisième fois que je toque à la porte… Dis soudainement une voix provenant de l'encadrement de la porte.

Un silence s'installa en classe quand le professeur de divination dit enfin :

- Miss Granger ! Tiens, je ne m'attendais à vous voir une seconde fois dans ma classe, vu que pour vous, la divination n'est que sottises.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Hermione esquissa un petit sourire narquois.

- Moi non plus à vrai dire. Je ne trouve pas ça très intéressant d'étudier la soit disante mort de tout ceux qui croisent votre passage.

- Je peux très bien vous prouvez que vous avez tord ! Glapit Trelawney.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien, qu'attendez vous ? Sourit Hermione.

Drago, lui, observait la scène en silence en croyant ne plus être le centre de l'attention du professeur avec un sourire en coin typiquement Malefoyen. Mais malheureusement…

- Très bien, retentit la voix de son professeur, Mr. Malefoy, je vais vous prédire votre avenir. Dit-elle en s'installant devant celui-ci sous son regard horrifié et sous une Hermione qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

La voix du professeur se fit plus basse et elle récita :

-Je vois…Je vois une forêt, tout est vert. Des ombres noires s'y trouvent, quelqu'un va mourir…

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt la cravate de Malefoy que vous voyez à travers votre boule en cristal ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix penaude faisant pouffer de rire toute la classe, même Drago esquissa un petit sourire devant l'audace de la Griffondor.

- Pas du tout ! Vous êtes même bien placée pour savoir que vous ne devriez pas remettre mon don en question ! Fulmina Trelawney devenant de plus en plus rouge, le Xérès n'arrangeant pas les choses.

Hermione posa sur le bureau du professeur le parchemin à cause du quel elle a du venir ici, et, en partant, s'arrêta à l'embrassure de la porte en disant :

- Ils y a une différence entre avoir un don, et savoir l'utiliser. Vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir non ?

Sur ce, Hermione sorti de la salle sans plus de cérémonies et se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

_Toujours aussi bizarre cette prof, mais j'aime bien comment Malefoy lui a répondu, bizarrement, j'aime toujours quand cette prof s'en prend plein la gueule. Même de la part de cette fouine bondissante._

**OoOoO**_  
_

**Alors ? Laissez moi une review please :3**


	5. Anyway, you disappoint me

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Tapez moi ! Non, je ne suis pas maso, mais vu le temps infini que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre, je le mérite. Je suis vraiment désolée :') C'est que j'ai vraiment beaucoup lu ces derniers temps sans pouvoir trouver de temps pour écrire, mais j'avais besoin d'inspiration aussi pour fixer le scénario de la fiction... Un chapitre peut prendre quelques jours comme un mois pour qui soit correctement rédigé, je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme de publication. Mais ça fait plaisir de voir que j'ai tout de même des reviews. Pas beaucoup serte, mais c'est mieux que rien :P**

**RaR :**

**Jenifael09 : Merci beaucoup ! Tu aimes les crises de bec ? Tu vas être servie :P**

**Nyxie Estrella : Merci beaucoup ! J'aime bien écrire des disputes *_* En effet, ils sont faits pour être ensemble, le couple parfait quoi, mais tu a raison, ce ne sera pas de tout repos ;)**

**Mane-jei : Merci beaucoup ! :D**

**Platispoon : Eh oui 8) Au fait, je ne préviendrais plus sur M-B quand un nouveau chapitre sera publié, j'espère que tu arrivera à suivre quand même =)**

**Misskiwi : Miwi *_* Merci pour ta review ! Voilà le chapitre 5 !**

* * *

Hermione marchait à allure régulière. Elle revenait de la salle de divination où elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire à haute et intelligible voix ce qu'elle pensait.

Ce professeur avait attisé sa colère en sous entendant la prophétie qu'elle avait eue il y a 17 ans de cela sur Harry. Comme si …Comme si elle en était _fière._ Fière d'avoir gâché la vie d'un adolescent.

Certes, elle était en froid avec ses deux acolytes Harry et Ron –qui étaient présents dans le salle d'ailleurs et qui ne l'ont pas lâché du regard tant dis qu'elle ne leur en avait même pas adressé un seul- mais ce n'est pas pour une histoire aussi débile qu'elle couperai les ponts avec eux définitivement. Elle a juste été particulièrement inspirée à la Grande Salle ce qui a rendu son discourt assez dramatique…

Passons. Trelawney donc, avait touché une corde sensible et, après cela, Hermione lui a répondu avec le plus de détachement et le plus de froideur possible.

_Cette vieille ivrogne, je la HAIS. Je ne me gênerais pas la prochaine fois._

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa douceur d'autrefois se transformait peu à peu à de l'amertume.

C'est comme si toute la douleur accumulée pendant des années fusionnait et la faisait bouillonner et ainsi, elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, et était très imprévisible.

Elle s'ennuyait ferme. Au croisement de deux couloirs, elle trouva une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus à la cravate d'argent. Même de loin, elle la reconnaissait.

- Clair ! L'appela-elle

_Je l'apprécie vraiment elle, je me sens zen quand elle est là. Elle dégage des ondes positives on dirait, mais, Merlin, que fout-elle à Serpentard ? Mais, au même temps qu'elle maison lui conviendrait vraiment ?_

La petite se tourna vers elle et esquissa un petit sourire en la voyant arriver vers elle en courant.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Hermione.

- Ca peut aller. Mais toi ? J'ai vu comment tu as crié sur tes amis hier soir. Ils ont du faire quelque chose de grave pour que tu t'emportes de la sorte ! S'exclama la Vert et Argent.

Hermione poussa un petit soupir avant de répondre :

- Oui, ils ont fait une bêtise, mais ils ne méritaient pas l'affichage que je leur ai fait hier…

Le regard de la petite se fit interrogatif, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où Hermione voulait en venir. Pourquoi leur avoir crié dessus comme ça la veille au soir, s'ils ne le méritaient pas ? Hermione était quelqu'un de juste et posé d'habitude.

- Au fait, poursuivi Hermione, j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau en ce moment. Le moindre petit accrochage est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase et je pète mon câble. Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude. Mais là…Elle se stoppa, ne voulant en dire plus et, ainsi, exposer son mal-être à une enfant de 12 ans vivant encore dans cette insouciance qu'elle lui enviait tant…

- Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ? Je sais que tu te dis que ne suis qu'une gamine qui est à peine en deuxième année, mais je crois que je peux comprendre. Tu me le dire si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais ? Demanda finalement Claire.

Hermione regarda la jeune fille devant elle, attendrie par ces paroles. Merlin, cette fille est un ange, un cadeau du ciel. Elle est gentille, compréhensive, et très mûre pour son âge. Tout en menant une vie tranquille sans problèmes lui prenant la tête. Enfin…C'est ce qu'elle pensait.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de t'ennuyer avec mes histoires à deux balles, expliqua Hermione tout en marchant aux côtés de la petite, c'est juste que j'ai une sorte de…baisse de moral. Après toute cette guerre et ces pertes, j'ai besoin de me retrouver. Tu as de la chance d'avoir vécu loin de tout ça…

Mais bien sûr, quand on entend les paroles d'Hermione, on croit que tout cela va vite passer. Mais seulement, est-ce vrai ?

- Hermione ! Hermione attends ! Résonnèrent des voix dans le corridor.

En se retournant, Hermione aperçu Harry et Ron courir vers elle.

_Oh pitié, par Morgane, Merlin et tout ses petits enfants, non. J'ai vraiment pas envie de leur parler maintenant. _

L'heure de divination était finie, et le rouquin et le brin aux yeux émeraude se sont tout de suite précipités vers leur amie avec qui ils voulaient faire la paix.

Il arrivèrent devant elle et son amie essoufflés au point qu'ils se tiennent le ventre et qu'ils s'appuient sur les genoux.

Elle se figea devant eux en les regardant le plus froidement possible. Elle n'allait pas non plus se laissez tomber dans leurs bras sans rien faire, elle garde sa fierté tout de même !

Quand ils eurent repris leur souffle, les deux garçons se regardèrent, gêné quand Harry pris finalement la parole :

- Hermione, je sais qu'on a été vraiment cons mais on ne va pas se faire la tête pour ça tout de même ! On ne pensait pas que ça prendrait cette ampleur, on croyait juste que tu allait nous faire la tête pendant quelques heures et après…

Hermione haussa un sourcil tant dis qu'elle sentait de la colère monter en elle. Elle regarda devant elle au loin espérant se calmer, mais elle déchanta en croisant le regard gris de Malefoy qui se marchait en leur sens. Claire elle, restait la silencieusement à observer son amie. Elle détourna son regard vers ses deux interlocuteurs et inspira avant de leur répondre :

- Non, mais de qui vous vous moquez là ? C'est le comble ! Ca vous amuse peut-être de me traiter comme ça ? Je suis pas votre jouet ! Et vous venez comme ça la bouche en cœur en me disant que vous vous attendiez à ce que je vous fasse la gueule, mais pas autant ? Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. J'en ai marre. Cracha-t-elle. C'est la goutte d'eau en trop là. J'ai toujours été là pour vous, je ne vous ai jamais rien fait, sans moi, vous auriez sûrement redoublé et vous seriez sûrement morts à l'heure qu'il est. Le pire, c'est toi Harry, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Ron, limite, ça a toujours été un gamin, mais toi. Tu me dégoûtes, tu étais comme mon frère, on se comprenait, je t'ai toujours soutenu quand Ron nous avait laissé tombé l'an dernier ! Je ne t'ai jamais lâché ! Et moi, en retour, je me fais traiter de pute ! Allez vous faire voir !

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues, elle se sentait trahie. Trompée. Ecoeurée.

**OoOoO**

Pendant ce temps, Harry lui, sentait son visage se décomposer.

_Oh non…Comment je vais faire ? J'ai pas envie de la perdre…_Pensa-t-il.

_Ouais bah, fallait réfléchir avant de faire une connerie que seuls des gamins puérils commettraient. _Résonna une drôle de voix dans sa tête dont il ne connaissait guère l'existence jusqu'à maintenant.

Il devenait fou, en plus. Super.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers sa salle commune les épaules voûtées en regardant ses pieds. Il n'avait même plus faim. Il prononça le mot de passe devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, entra, et se dirigea directement vers son lit. Quelle journée… Mais il n'allait pas en rester là, il est hors de question qu'il perde sa presque sœur pour des chamailleries de gamins.

Il ressorti de sa salle commune déterminé à bloc, il avait réussi à tuer Voldemort, il pouvait se sortir tout aussi bien de cette mouise, non ?

Il arpentait les couloirs d'un pas rapide, entra dans la Grande Salle, à son grand étonnement, Hermione n'y était pas.

_Tant pis,_ Pensa-t-il en soupirant, _J'irais la voir plus tard…_

**OoOoO**

Tapis dans un coin, personne n'avait perçu la présence de Drago Malefoy pendant la confrontation de ses ennemis de toujours. Personne à part Claire, cette petite aurait des yeux avec rayon X, ça aurait été la même chose, elle voit _tout._ Mais elle eut tout de même la jugeote de ne rien dire.

Il était ébahi par le comportement de Granger, il était sûr qu'elle se jetterait dans leurs bras à la première occasion, mais il était à côté de la plaque. La Hermione d'avant peut-être, la Hermione qui arrive toujours à l'heure en cours, qui ne dis jamais de gros mots et qui respecte le règlement à la lettre l'aurait fait. Mais pas cette Hermione là. Il était intrigué, bien sûr, il aurait fait la même chose qu'elle à sa place mais il était curieux de savoir pourquoi elle n'avait plus cette lueur de joie de vivre même pendant la guerre qui l'agaçait tant. Ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. Mais une fois sa curiosité déployée, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

**OoOoO**

Ron pendant ce temps la se sentait humilié, stupide, con, toutes les pires conneries semblaient le décrire à ce moment là. Les mots qu'avait prononcés Hermione lui avait traversé le cœur tel un poignard. Serte, ils n'avaient jamais partagé la relation quasi fusionnelle qu'elle avait avec Harry. Tout ça à cause de lui. Il se comportait tel un salaud avec elle et revenait vers elle dès qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle, elle encaissait, mais là, il a craqué, ce qui est tout a fait compréhensible après tout.

Il regrettait amèrement de l'avoir fait souffrir tant de fois. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait à saisir, certains pensaient qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Mais pour lui, c'était impossible, ce serait comme aimer sa sœur. Oui, voilà. Sa sœur. Et il allait tout faire pour la retrouver.

**OoOoO**

Hermione, elle, les larmes aux yeux et la rage au ventre monta dans sa chambre privée et claqua la porte de toutes ces forces. Des larmes de colère dévalaient son visage laissant des traînées noires dues à son léger maquillage.

Voulant évacuer sa colère, elle donna un coup de pied à sa table de chevet, mais le regretta aussitôt à cause de la douleur affreuse qu'elle ressenti à son pied.

Cédant à une envie pressante, elle pris sa guitare et se mis à gratter les cordes comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne jouait pas, non. Elle martyrisait les pauvres cordes de l'instrument.

En l'écoutant, on pouvait facilement deviner qu'elle était profondément attristée à cause de sa rencontre avec ceux qu'elle croyait, ses amis.

Elle s'en voulait aussi. Elle savait parfaitement que les garçons ont du faire un effort considérable pour mettre leur fierté de côté pour venir s'excuser. Mais n'étant plus la douce jeune fille studieuse et compréhensive d'il y a quelques mois à peine, elle ne voulais pas commettre l'erreur de se laisser faire une fois encore.

Quelques jours. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard et elle préférait largement se jeter de la tour d'astronomie plutôt que de penser au fait qu'elle avait encore dix longs mois à passer ici.

A cette pensée, elle joua tellement fort qu'une des cordes métallique de sa guitare lâcha et blessa Hermione au doigt au passage.

Poussant un juron qui en ferait pâlir McGonnagall. Elle jeta finalement un sort de guérison à sa blessure et décida de descendre dans le parc avec sa guitare pour la réparer. Tant pis si tout le monde la voyait. Tant pis si elle avait cour bientôt. Hermione était tellement énervée qu'elle ne foutait bien de ce que pouvaient dire les autres.

S'asseyant à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, elle sortit un petit paquet où étaient rangées ses cordes de rechange et en choisi une métallique et tranchante telle la lame d'un couteau et l'installa.

Elle éprouvait un grand sentiment de fierté une fois son travail fini, tout le monde ne savait pas s'occuper de son instrument aussi bien qu'elle. Elle joua deux ou trois morceaux pour la tester mais tout fonctionna parfaitement, un vrai boulot de chef.

- Granger.

Quelqu'un c'était approché d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçu tant elle était concentrée, quand elle se tourna, telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle tomba sur Malefoy.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

- Calme toi la tigresse, c'est Sinistra qui voulais que je t'appelle pour nous honorer de ta présence en cours, d'après elle « Miss Granger doit juste être profondément plongée dans un livre d'astronomie sur le cycle lunaire » En effet. Déclara-t-il avec ironie.

- Ah.

Elle laissa son regard errer vers sa guitare nerveusement, elle aurait voulu que personne ne sache qu'elle en jouait, surtout Malefoy. Mais dans sa rage, touts ses principes s'étaient envolés. Elle soupira et pointa vers elle sa baguette puis sa guitare se matérialisa dans sa chambre. Elle se leva et le suivit en silence. Ils gravirent les marches de la tour d'astronomie dans un silence qui, à leur étonnement, n'était pas gênant. Il était plutôt apaisant, mais cela bien sûr, aucun des deux ne se l'avoueraient.

- Jolie guitare à propos, Granger.

* * *

**Alors ? Allez s'il vous plaît, une review ça prend deux minutes max, et ça m'encourage !**


	6. Reconciliation and despair

**Hello :3**

**Bon, voilà le chapitre 6, j'ai également corrigé le chapitre 5 parce que j'ai réellement frisé la crise cardiaque en voyant toutes les fautes :') Mais bon, je suis flemmarde aussi donc je me relis pas non plus (a) Bon, j'arrête mon blabla et je réponds aux reviews :**

**Mane-jei :**** Merci ;3 J'espère te contenter avec ce chapitre :p J'ai encore tellement d'idées *_***

**Guest**** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite :)**

**Miwi : Rho mais quelle idée aussi de mettre trois "s" dans ton pseudo ;3 Allez va pour miwi c'est plus simple :p Bon, ta review n'est pas terminée mais je crois avoir saisi ;') Bref voilà la suite :D**

* * *

_- Jolie guitare à propos, Granger._

A cette phrase, Hermione se figea sur place. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Malefoy lui avait adressé un _compliment_ ! Et pas n'importe le quel en plus. Par Merlin, c'est le monde à l'envers ! Reprenant contenance pour tenter de préserver un peu de dignité, elle lui répondit avec un ton ironique :

- Genre, tu t'y connais.

- Plus que tu ne le penses on dirait. Répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, il avait eu envie de lui balancer un « Non, tu crois ? » mais bon, il comprend le fait qu'elle soit surprise.

- Tu joues ?

Mais avant qu'il ne pu répondre à sa question, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Elle était complètement hébétée. Malefoy, lui adresser un compliment, et apparemment être informé sur le sujet des guitares en plus. Merlin.

- Miss Granger ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous ! Prenez place devant un tété scope. Vous travaillerez en binôme avec Weasley.

_Youpi ! Je vais bosser avec un crétin ! Quoi de mieux ?_

Elle se dirigea à contrecœur vers le roux qui lui était plus que déterminé à retrouver sa meilleure amie.

- Hermione.

Celle-ci l'ignora royalement et sortit son manuel intitulé « La loi des Astres » et l'ouvrit à la page du premier chapitre qui parlait des manifestations des aurores boréales. Elle commença la lecture de son chapitre sans même daigner regarder son binôme.

- Ecoute Hermione, je suis vraiment désolée, mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Je sais que je suis sûrement le mec le plus con de la planète, et je sais que ce que j'ai fait est non seulement gamin mais qu'en plus ça t'a blessé. Mais je te jure que plus jamais je ne ferai un truc pareil, je vais essayer de mûrir, je te le promets. Je t'en prie Herm', j'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser me faire la gueule pour une de mes bêtises. C'était mon idée, à mon plus grand damne. Pardonne moi… La supplia-t-il.

Hermione se sentait malgré elle profondément touchée par ce discourt bien trop mâture de la part de Ron, quand elle croisé son regard, elle lu dans ses yeux de la sincérité et de la tristesse. Ceci suffit à abattre toutes ses barrières et elle le prit dans ses bras. Cette ridicule mascarade avait assez duré, mais cette fois-ci, elle en était sûre, ils avaient compris qu'ils avaient intérêt à ne pas la froisser.

- Je te pardonne Ron. Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Le cours en commun avec les Serpentards se déroula calmement et Hermione passa un bon moment avec Ron tant dis que Harry la regardait avec du remords plein les yeux. Quand elle le vit, elle lui sourit doucement lui faisant comprendre que tout était oublié.

A la sortie du cours, Harry se précipita vers elle voulant lui dire à quel point il regrettait mais Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit simplement qu'il était pardonné mais que s'il recommençait, il allait avoir chaud aux fesses.

Le reste de la journée fût bercé de rire, de chamailleries avec les Serpentards et de sauts sur existé de la part de Ginny en voyant le Trio reformé.

- Hermione, je pourrais te parler…en privé ? Lui demanda anxieusement Ginny tant dis que la brune passait avec eux la soirée dans leur salle commune, pas aussi joyeuse qu'elle le devrait – elle n'allait pas guérir du jour au lendemain.

- Bien sûr ! Lui répondit celle-ci en se mettant un peu à l'écart des autres.

- C'est Harry… Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, on dit que les garçons doivent toujours faire le premier pas, mais ce premier pas, ça fait 7 ans que je l'attends… Je devrais faire quoi ?

Hermione pris le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Ginny était amoureuse de Harry, et c'était réciproque, tout le monde le savait. Mais celui-ci était atteint d'une timidité maladive au grand malheur de Ginny. Halala les amours ce n'était pas vraiment son rayon, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fréquenté de garçons, mis à part une maigre relation avec Viktor Krum. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça.

- Hum…Je ne sais pas trop. Ah si ! Il y aura le bal d'Halloween en octobre, je suis certaine qu'il va t'inviter, fais toi belle et il flanchera, j'en suis sûre.

- Tu…Tu en es sûre ? Demanda la rousse les yeux brillants.

- Certaine.

Après cette brève discussion de filles à filles, Hermione décida de rentrer dans sa propre salle commune qu'elle partageait avec le préfet de Poufsouffle avant le couvre feu.

Arrivée à destination, elle salua brièvement son homologue qui était plongé dans un livre et parti se faire couler un bon bain chaud en prenant son Mp3 avec elle.

Elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau chaude évacuant d'un coup toutes les pensées sombres qu'elle avait pu avoir et se laissa bercer la voix de Ed Sheeran chantant _Give Me Love_

Elle commença à chantonner les paroles du refrain en visualisant mentalement l'emplacement que ses doigts prendraient sur le manche de sa guitare pour jouer…

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

_My my, my my, oh Give me love_

_My my, my my, oh Give me love_

_My my, my my, Give me love…_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, Give me love, lover_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, Give me love, lover_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, Give me love, lover_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, Give me love, lover_

_My my, my my, oh Give me love_

_My my, my my, oh Give me love_

_My my, my my, Give me love…_

Une fois la musique terminée, elle la recommença et l'écouta en boucle toute la soirée et soupira de bien-être. Elle se sentait moins seule dans son malheur. Petit à petit, quelques larmes débordèrent de ses paupières, cette musique, elle lui rappelait tellement de choses…

Ses journées et nuits entières à s'entraîner et à s'écorcher les mains sur les cordes avant de savoir la jouer parfaitement; son cousin Jason la lui jouait et la faisant tomber au même temps tomber sous le charme de l'instrument; ses nuits pendant la guerre où ses nerfs lâchaient et que seule la musique arrivait à la calmer, à défaut d'avoir sa guitare avec elle… C'en devenait presque malsain comment cette musique avait un pouvoir calmant sur elle.

Elle resta dans l'eau jusqu'à avoir la beau toute fripée et se sentir entièrement ramollie. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette éponge et empreinta la porte qui l'a conduisait directement dans sa chambre, dans son antre où elle pouvait faire ce qui lui plaisait.

Le reste de la semaine se passa plus ou moins bien, bercé par quelques larmes, des rires, des chamailleries, du travail etc…

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux samedi matin, il était vers 15 heures. Une vraie marmotte.

La tête encore dans les nuages, elle s'habilla d'une marinière et d'un jean slim, se coiffa et se maquilla légèrement puis descendit à sa salle commune. L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour prendre une part de gâteau alors que la plupart des personnes présentes n'étaient que des élèves qui déjeunaient plus tard que prévu.

Elle mangea les yeux à moitié fermés et chercha quelque chose à faire. Elle se dirigea vers le par cet s'assit à l'ombre d'un chêne et se rendormi à peine installée.

**OoOoO**

- Malefoy !

Clair cherchait le préfet de sa maison dans l'espoir d'avoir quelques renseignements, et le trouva finalement dehors, pas loin du portail de Poudlard.

Quand il l'entendit, il se retourna vers elle et lui sourit :

- Clair ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui c'est à propos de… Mais elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, son regard fixant quelque chose de bien précis derrière lui. C'est qui là bas ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en pointant une personne adossée au chêne devant le lac.

Le vert et argent se retourna pour voir ce dont parlait la petite Azalée, et à sa grande surprise, trouva une personne profondément assoupie.

- C'est Hermione !

- Bizarre. Elle est vraiment bizarre. Fût tout ce qu'il dit.

- Viens, on va la réveiller, sinon elle risque de prendre froid.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester, elle le prit par la main et le tira vers le vieux chêne grâce à une force que personne n'aurait soupçonnée dans un corps d'apparence aussi fragile.

**OoOoO**

- Hermione ? Hermione réveille toi ! Disait une voix lointaine. Hermione !

Elle rouvrit finalement les yeux après une sieste d'environ une heure et se retrouva devant une jolie tête blonde qui la fixait.

- Quoi ? Oh c'est toi Clair… Elle bailla et ne s'aperçut même pas de la présence du Serpentard.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisait à dormir ici ?

- J'ai pas fait exprès, même après mettre réveillée à 3 heures de l'après midi, j'ai tout de même sommeil et j'ai du m'endormir accidentellement.

- T'es vraiment bizarre Granger. Tu le sais, ça ? Ricana une voix.

- Malefoy ?!

- C'est moi.

- Que me vaut l'honneur ? Ironisa-t-elle.

- Demande à la petite, c'est elle qui m'a tirée ici.

- Le grand Drago Abraxas Malefoy se faire vaincre par une fillette de 12 ans. Charmant.

- J'aimerais t'y voir toi.

- Mmh…C'est ça, la fouine.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Répliqua-t-il.

- Oh mais certainement, majesté à parlé.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Moi de même.

Etouffant un autre bâillement, elle se releva, plus reposée qu'avant.

- Hermione ! Cria quelqu'un derrière elle.

La brune grimaça, cette voix, elle l'a connaissait, elle l'agaçait fortement même. Ernie McMillian courrait vers elle.

- Oh non, v'là le Saint Bernard qui s'amène.

- Le Saint Bernard ? Demanda innocemment la petite.

- Disant qu'il en a toutes les qualités, depuis le début de l'année, il me saoule un peu beaucoup. Me demander si je m'en sors pour mon devoir de potion – A cette phrase, Drago rigola -, me demander si je vais bien toutes les deux minutes, me demander si j'ai besoin de quelque chose…Il me fait carrément chier. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Granger et sa delicatesse. Ricana Malefoy.

- Ta gueule la fouine, je pourrais te dire pareil.

- Je t'ai dis de ne pas…commença-t-il à s'énerver.

- Hermione ! Re-cria Ernie une fois arrivé près d'eux. Tu te lève tard dis donc ! Je t'ai attendue ce matin mais tu ne t'es pas réveillée.

- Je devais ? Répondit-t-elle agacée.

- Heu…Non mais, mais je voulais te parler.

- Parle donc mon cher Ernie.

- Tu voudrais aller à Pré-au-lard avec moi, cet après-midi ? Dit il de but en blanc.

_Par Morgane, j'hallucine._

- Heu…C'est que…Hésita-elle, Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui.

_Le pire je crois, c'est que je dis la vérité._

McMillian lui, semblait un peu déçu, mais surtout surpris. Quand aux deux autres, ils s'attendaient surtout à une excuse tirée par les cheveux mais, pas à quelque chose d'aussi…Simple.

- A-ah oui ? Balbutia-t-il. Pourquoi ?

Hermione se dandinait, mal à l'aise, la tête baissée. Elle s'en foutait royalement de ce que McMillian pouvait penser, elle ne le détestait pas…C'était elle. Elle s'était brusquement fermée au monde extérieur sans même s'en rendre compte. Et le fait de ne pas avoir envie de sortir comme une jeune adolescente heureuse qu'elle aurait dû être, elle restée hermétique à tout contact extérieur. Elle se souvint alors d'un phrase qu'elle avait prononcée il y a quelques jours de là et à laquelle elle n'avait plus repensé.

_Je n'abandonnerai pas._

L'écho de sa voix qui était devenue si déterminée ce soir là résonna dans son cerveau.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre au Poufsouffle qui se tenait devant elle, légèrement perplexe. Elle n'avait pas non plus sentie les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, ni Drago et Clair qui s'agitaient sur place ne sachant quoi faire. D'un côté, Drago semblait se demandait se qu'il foutait là, et Clair voulait faire quelque pour la consoler mais elle était assez perdue. Pourquoi une telle réaction chez la Rouge-et-Or ? La question d'Ernie était pourtant si anodine…

- Excusez moi. Articula Hermione difficilement.

Et elle partit en courant.

Elle, pleurer devant Malefoy ? Jamais. Jamais elle ne montrera ses faiblesses à ce connard qui lui a pourri la vie pendant tant d'années. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison de pleurer aux yeux des autres. Ils n'avaient pas suivit le cheminement de ses pensées.

_Je n'abandonnerai pas._

_Je n'abandonnerai pas._

_Je n'abandonnerai pas._

- PUTAIN !

Elle cassait tout sur son passage, renversait n'importe qu'elle table sous les regards étonnés et indignés des portraits.

- _Audacia._

Et sans savoir, comment, ni pourquoi, elle se retrouva dans la salle commune des Griffondor à pleurer sur l'épaule réconfortante de Ginny.

Celle-ci ne posa aucune question, elle se contenta de bercer doucement Hermione, de la consoler et surtout de l'écouter. Elle ne comprit pas grand-chose, d'ailleurs. Mais cela semblait calmer son amie, et pour elle, elle ferait tout.

Hermione l'avait toujours aidé, soutenue et rassurer. Après ce qui c'était passé à la Chambre des secrets, elle avait tout de même gardé des séquelles et restait traumatisée. Une jeune fille de onze ans aillant toujours eu une vie normale qui du jour au lendemain se faisait posséder et avait frôlé la mort, ça n'est tout de même pas rien. Chaque jour, elle essayait de lui rendre la pareille, mais, si c'était simple avant, maintenant, quelque chose a changé. Elle avait découvert une nouvelle Hermione à la rentrée. Elle l'adorait, certes, mais elle était surtout très inquiète. Si elle avait préféré garder le silence, elle avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez son amie. L'éclat qu'elle avait dans ses yeux autrefois s'est estompé, voire disparut. Elle se renfermait sur elle-même, ne passait plus autant de temps qu'avant dans les livres, elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Bref, Hermione n'allait pas bien, et elle allait faire tout ce qu'il y avait en son pouvoir pour l'aider.

Après des heures passées ainsi, Hermione sécha ses larmes et plongea son regard dans celui de son amie.

- Ginny, tu peux rester avec moi, ce soir ?

A cet instant là, la sixième année ne sût se qui était passé dans la tête de la brune, mais elle avait quelque chose de différent dans la voix. Autant creuser dans ce chemin là.

**OoOoO**

Drago marchait. Dire qu'il était complètement sonné était un euphémisme. Il était subjugué.

Granger qui craque, comme ça, sans raison précise.

Qui s'enfuie en courant comme si elle était poursuivie et les planter là.

_Mais…Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez cette fille ? Comment elle a pu passer d'une fille battante à une fille qui chiale pour un oui ou pour un non ? Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? Et pourquoi ça m'intéresse ? Au même temps…Y a rien à foutre, ici. Alors un peu de distraction ça fait du bien._

S'effondrant sur son lit, il contempla le plafond de son lit à baldaquin comme s'il y cherchait une réponse à ses questions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise entra à son tour dans le dortoir des septièmes années et commença à faire ses devoirs.

- Dis, Dray. Demanda-t-il, C'est bien toi le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année, non ?

- Yep, répondit ce dernier d'une voix remplie de fierté. Et je peux te promettre qu'on va tous les écraser, j'ai passé tout l'été à m'entraîner, à décortiquer les matchs les plus prodigieux, et à élaborer diverses stratégies. Si on gagne pas cette année, je veux bien courir dans tout Poudlard avec un uniforme de Griffondor.

- Super. Répondit-il.

Un blanc s'écoula quand Drago posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Bordel, tu trouve pas que Granger a super changé ?

- Mmmh…Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est plus sexy, mieux foutue et…

- Blaise…Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon d'accord, ouais, c'est vrai. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a put lui arriver cet été, un lavage de cerveau peut-être…Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas…Dès que je vais quelque part je tombe sur elle, c'est chiant à la fin, mais bon, à force…Tu connais ma curiosité…

- En effet, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas trouver inspecteur.

- Où alors, ce que j'ai _déjà_ trouvé.

* * *

**So ? Alors ? Donc ? Vous en pensez quoi ? *_* Review !**


	7. When IFall

**Coucou coucou !**

**Bon bah voilà comme promis, le chapitre 7 ! Je pense qu'il est plus court que les autres, mais je pense qu'il va vous plaire :3 Je dis ça, je dis rien. Mais d'un coup, tout s'est un peu ordonné dans am tête et j'espère faire plus grand la prochaine fois, et plus vite :3 Mais niveau délais, je ne promet absolument rien :3 Sinon je suis contente, car j'ai toujours quelques reviews, petit à petit j'en ai un peu plus et je voudrais vous dire MERCI et CONTINUEZ ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça nous booste de lire vos petits commentaires d'encouragement !**

**RAR :**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la nuite :)**

**Jenifael09 : Merci beaucoup :D**

**Moonlight-and-Sunshine : A maintenant :P**

**Miwi : Gryffondor, Griffondor...Ouais bon t'as sûrement raison :') Merci parce que je galérais à chaque fois :3 Promis, je te préviendrais :') *Genre celle qui t'a piqué ton pseudo s'est inscrite 2 JOURS avant toi ? Pas de bol :')***

**mione-du-49 : Merci beaucoup ! Tu vois, Ed Sheeran, c'est le BIEN *-* J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous :D**

**Trêves**** de bavardages, voici le chapitre 7 :D**

* * *

_Le 5 septembre 1998_

_Cher journal,_

_Je voudrais tellement te dire que je vais de mieux en mieux et que j'ai passé une superbe semaine mais à quoi bon te mentir à toi, un cahier, un objet ? Tu n'es même pas vivant. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris._

_Première semaine à Poudlard et j'en ai déjà marre. Première semaine à Poudlard et je me suis déjà disputée avec les garçons, puis réconciliée. Première semaine à Poudlard et je me suis déjà envoyée des piques avec Malefoy. Première semaine à Poudlard et tout le monde, même les professeurs trouvent que j'ai changé. _

_Mes parents me manquent, Jason me manque, Pattenrond (qui est resté chez les Weasley), me manque, ma passion pour les études me manque._

_Bref, hier soit, Ginny est restée dormir avec moi vu que je ne pétais pas la forme et elle est restée éveillée pendant plusieurs heures en essayant d'apaiser mes pleurs incessant._

_En ce moment même elle est encore endormie sur le lit, ses vêtements encore un peu trempés à cause de toutes les larmes que j'ai versées hier soir._

_Je l'adore, qu'est ce que je ferais sans elle ?_

_Passons._

_Quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais un mal de crâne lancinant et je ne me sentais pas bien du tout. _

_Je me suis direct précipitée à la salle de bain pour vomir, de bon matin, quoi de mieux ?_

_En voulant me rincer le visage, je frisais l'infarctus en voyant mon reflet._

_J'étais pâle comme la mort, j'avais nous les yeux d'immenses cernes –auxquelles je commençais à m'habituer-, un léger voile de sueur recouvrait ma peau mes mains tremblaient._

_Sexy…_

_Décidant de rentrer sous la douche pour me rincer de toutes mes germes je songeais que dormir dehors ne me réussissait pas si c'est pour tomber malade le lendemain._

- Hermione ?

L'interpellée s'enveloppa d'une serviette éponge et se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix.

Ginny était appuyée sur l'encadrement de la porte, à moitié endormie.

- Retourne te coucher, Ginny, tu seras présentable après quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires.

- Non, pas avant que tu me…Elle se stoppa, à présent les yeux grand ouverts, et fixait Hermione les yeux inquiets. Hermione ! Tu as attrapé la mort où quoi ?

- Apparemment, mais c'est rien, un peu de repos et le tour est joué.

- Hors de question.

- Pardon ?

- Tu vas voir Pomfresh.

- Hors de question. Répliqua Hermione d'un ton décidé.

- Si.

- Non.

-Si.

- …

-…

- Vas dormir.

- Vas chez Pomfresh.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

Ginny soupira puis prit sa baguette. Hermione, par réflexe voulu prendre la sienne mais…Que ferait-elle avec sa baguette dans la salle de bain ? C'est pas tout les jours qu'on devais se battre avec une Ginny Terminator…

- Levicorpus. Articula-t-elle.

Hermione s'éleva dans les airs, la tête en bas, suspendu par la cheville et Ginny parti vers l'infirmerie sous les cris et protestations d'Hermione.

Hermione battait des jambes et des pieds en criant à tu tête qu'elle allait parfaitement bien en proclament diverses menaces envers la rousse.

Elle vit les visages éberlués de Ron, Harry, Luna, Parvati, Ernie, Clair, et tout les autres entrains de la fixer. Certains riaient, d'autre semblaient indifférents tant dis que certains les regardaient avec amusement.

Enfin arrivée à destination, Ginny et Hermione –toujours la tête en bas- trouvèrent Mme Pomfresh entrain de s'occuper d'un Blaise Zabini au genou douloureux accompagné de…Malefoy bien sûr ! Ils rigolèrent en voyant les deux arrivantes, mais un regard noir d'Hermione les fis taire.

Je le croise un peu beaucoup en ce moment…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là la Fouine ? T'as l'air en parfaite santé si on oublié ton teint de cadavre.

- Je suis sûre que si tu te regardais dans un miroir, tu préférerais mon teint, au tiens. Il l'examina de bas en haut. Et la raison pour laquelle je suis là ne te regarde pas du tout.

- Miss Weasley ! …Miss Granger ? Mais que faîtes vous la tête en bas ?

- Tiens, je me posais la même question. Répliqua-t-elle aigrie en fusillant Ginny du regard.

- Arrête Hermione. Elle tourna la tête vers l'infirmière. Eh bien Hermione est tombée malade, et cette tête de mule ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie, j'ai donc jugé qu'il fallait recourir à la manière forte.

Les Serpentards ne purent faire autre chose que de ricaner dans leur coin tant dis que Pomfresh s'écria scandalisée :

- Vous avez bien fait ! Mais enfin, Miss Granger ! Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Vous êtes pâle comme la mort ! Vous avez l'air d'avoir attrapé une bonne grippe ! Vous êtes bonne pour passer deux semaines au lit ici !

Celle-ci, à l'entente de ses paroles devint encore plus livide qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Deux semaines…ici ? Couina-t-elle paniquée. Non, hors de question, deux semaines au lit, d'accord, mais hors de question que…Mais comme l'infirmière faisait sourde oreille elle se tourna vers son amie. Ginny…S'il te plait je ne peux pas…

Il y avait des accents désespérés dans sa voix.

Ginny, du les entendre, en plus de l'éclair de peur dans ses yeux, elle comprit aussitôt.

- Oh…Oui j'avais oublié…

Hermione avait la phobie des hôpitaux des piqûres, de tout ce qui était dans ce domaine là. Tout le monde le savait, et Molly avait toujours eu du mal à la soigner quand elle prenait froid ou qu'elle tombait malade. La seule fois où elle avait pu résider ici, elle était en deuxième année, pétrifiée à cause d'un serpent. Elle, consciente, n'aurait jamais pu poser le pied ici sauf pour rendre visite à ses amis.

- Que se passe-t-il Miss ?

- Je…Je ne peux pas…

- Est-ce qu'elle ne pourrais être soignée dans sa salle commune ? Demanda Ginny pour sauver la situation.

- Ta peur de l'infirmerie Granger ? Demanda Malefoy qui sembla comprendre.

- Moi ? Pff arrête de dire des conneries Malefoy. Mentit-elle

Il l'a regarda, blasé par un mensonge aussi ridicule car la vérité sautait aux yeux.

- Je veux bien que vous restiez dans votre salle commune sous surveillance, par contre, on ne peut éviter quelques soins à prendre ici même.

Le teint d'Hermione sembla tourner dangereusement au verdâtre elle…Prit ses jambes à son cou…Sans voir Malefoy accompagné de Zabini se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Ses jambes ne supportant son poids en plus de devoirs courir ne purent ralentir au bon moment, et BOUM

Mais à sa surprise, au lieu de s'étaler royalement par terre comme elle se l'attendait, elle rencontra quelque chose de chaud. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermés à cause du choc à venir, elle rencontra deux perles grises la fixer avec étonnement.

Là, quelque chose se brisa.

Elle fût totalement hypnotisée par les yeux de Malefoy sur qui elle avait trébuché, cet océan d'argent la fascinant complètement. Puis enfin, elle se rendit compte que seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient et elle senti ses joues prendre feu. Elle se releva maladroitement en détournant le regard tant dis que Zabini aidait son ami à se relever.

Quelques secondes passèrent alors qu'un gros blanc s'installait.

Finalement, Mme Pomfresh obligea Hermione à rester la matinée coulée à un des lits de l'infirmerie pour la matinée. Hermione, étrangement, se laissa faire rapidement après de maigres protestations.

Après avoir l'avoir fait boire quelques potions, avoir prélevé sa température, et quelques recommandations, elle libéra enfin Hermione qui fût raccompagnée avec Ginny jusqu'à sa salle commune.

- Hermione ?

- Mmh. Répondit-elle d'une voix absente.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu m'en veux ?

-…Non.

- Pourquoi tu es toute silencieuse ?

- Pour rien, je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. Prétexta-elle.

Ginny sût qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, mais n'ajouta rien d'autre. Elle avait bien vu que quelque chose c'était passé quand elle s'était retrouvée si près de Malefoy.

Hermione, elle, était perdue dans ses pensées. Des pensées ne menant absolument nulle part. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait l'argent des yeux de Malefoy la fixer. Elle l'avait trouvé différent à ce moment là… Elle l'avait trouvé _beau…_ Elle s'était toujours demandé ce que les filles pouvaient bien lui trouvé, mais il a fallut qu'au bout de sept ans elle tombe sur lui pour s'en rendre compte. Maintenant, elle pouvait reconnaître qu'il avait du charme.

Quand elles arrivèrent devant le tableau de la salle commune, Hermione prononça le mot de passe – qui était _Etoile d'argent _– et celle-ci plongea directement au lit.

Ginny borda Hermione, resta un peu avec elle en la regardant dormir, en se demandant à quoi pensait son amie, en se demandant pourquoi était-elle si triste, laissant aussi son esprit vagabonder vers un brun aux yeux verts dont elle rêve chaque nuit et qui hante constamment ses pensées. Elle soupira. Harry Potter allait un jour lui faire perdre la tête.

Hermione, elle, sombra presque immédiatement dans un sommeil apaisant où tout est beau, où tout les gris, où tout ses problèmes n'existaient pas.

**OoOoO**

_When I look into your eyes, it's like I watching a night sky, or a beautiful sunrise, there's so much they hold…_

_**I won't give up.**_

**OoOoO**

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui je suis tombée malade, mais également sur Malefoy. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas pleuré. Aujourd'hui j'ai rigolé avec Ginny, les garçons sont venus me rendre visite. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de puis des mois, je me suis sentie bien._

* * *

**Alors ? Ca vous plait ? Dîtes le moi si je vais trop vite, ou au contraire trop lentement :3 J'ai prévus quelques trucs pas mal pour le prochain chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) Mais en attendez reviewezzzz :D**


	8. God Why ?

**Coucou !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :D Je sais que je suis pas en avance mais je suis malade :'( C'est le plus long chapitre pour l'instant que j'aie écrit, j'espère que ça vous plaira :P Mais avant tout, je répond aux reviews :D**

**Jenifael09 : Merci beaucoup :D**

**Miwi : T'exagères là non ? :P Merci hihi au moins je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour lire ma fic :3**

**Moonlight-and-Sunshine : Merciiiiiiiiii :3 Eh ouais, elle avait pas remarqué apparemment, heureusement que je l'ai fait sortir un peu de ses bouquins pour remarquer à quel point il est beau :') Du gris, du blond, du vert, du sexy ! :3**

**Betouni : Oh merci :) Ça me flatte de voir que ma fiction t'as fait réfléchir, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**JoannaSnape13 : C'est à moi de te remercier de venir me lire. J'espère pour toi que ça ira ! Tu peux dors et déjà compter sur le fait que ce sera un Happy End ;) Bonne continuation à toi aussi :D**

**Bon, assez de bla bla, voici la suite :D**

* * *

Les deux semaines qui suivirent passèrent avec une lenteur exaspérante pour Hermione, coulée au lit depuis plusieurs jours. Une grippe normale n'a besoin que d'une semaine de repos, seulement, Pomfresh avait parue alarmée par le manque d'appétit d'Hermione et sa mine fragile. La préfète avait fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir retrouver sa liberté, profondément lassée de ne pouvoir se déplacer que pour aller aux toilettes. En vain. Mme Pomfresh était restée campée sur ses positions au grand désarroi de sa patiente.

Essayant de s'occuper comme elle pouvait, elle lu plusieurs livres –on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes-, elle écouta de la musique pendant des heures, joua un peu de guitare, dormi beaucoup, regarda quelques films moldus qu'elle avait emporté avec elle à l'aide de son lecteur DVD qu'elle avait ensorcelé pour qu'il puisse fonctionner même à l'enceinte de Poudlard, rattrapa les cours manqués –ASPICS obligent-, séquestra presque Ginny, Ron, Harry et Claire dans sa chambre pour ne pas rester seule, et enfin, essaya de repenser le moins possible à l'épisode fâcheux et gênant de l'infirmerie. _La honte…_se disait Hermione à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la pureté de la couleur des yeux de Malefoy. _Malefoy, pur ? Ahaha la blague. Mais bon, c'est pas de sa faute si la seule chose qu'il y a de bon en lui soit ses yeux._

Et vint enfin le jour – O combien attendu – où Hermione pouvait enfin sortir, estimée enfin guérie par l'infirmière qui lui rendait visite tout les jours pour lui donner les potions adéquats pour son rétablissement.

Ce matin là, Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur, savourant sa liberté retrouvée et s'habilla joyeusement après une longue toilette. Une fois prête, elle descendit à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Malheureusement, cinq minutes à peine après qu'elle se soit assise à la table des Gryffondors, elle fût immédiatement agacée par touts les bavardages incessants de ses camarades.

_Chasse le naturel, il revient au galop._ Pensa-t-elle en grimaçant.

Ne pouvant davantage supporter les gloussements de Parvati et Lavande, la dispute naissante entre Ron, Seamus et Dean à propos d'un match de quidditch opposant les Canons de Chudley et les Harpies de Holyhead, et les regards timides à la dérobée entre Ginny et Harry, elle pris une orange et se dirigea vers son premier cours sans plus de cérémonie.

- Voyons voir… Je commence par… Botanique en commun avec ces crétins de Poufsouffle. Oh non…

Parce qu'évidemment, qui dit Poufsouffle, dit Ernie MacMillian, cet idiot décidemment un peu trop collant pour quelqu'un sans arrières pensées. Elle soupira de lassitude et se dirigea vers la serre n°6.

Une fois tout les élèves rassemblés à l'intérieur de la serre, Professeur Chourave commença son cours avec une grosse voix :

- Bonjours mes enfants. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les propriétés de la clochette céleste. Qui peu me dire ce que c'est ?

Voyant que personne ne levait la main, elle s'adressa naturellement à Hermione.

- Miss Granger, pouvez vous répondre à ma question ?

Celle-ci grimaça, plus saoulée qu'autre chose, mais répondit quand même, pour sauver les apparences.

- La clochette céleste est une fleur très rare qui ne pousse que dans les pays nordiques, elle est appelée ainsi car, au fil de l'année, elle absorbe la lumières autour d'elle pour briller de milles feux au soir du solstice d'hivers quand la Lune est à son point culminant. Elle est très convoitée de par sa beauté et par l'aura magique qu'elle dégage. Articula-t-elle d'une voix ennuyée.

- Très bonne réponse Miss Granger ! 30 points pour Gryffondor !

Naturellement, elle connaissait la réponse. Aussi déprimée qu'elle puisse être, cela n'empêche qu'elle n'est pas la sorcière la plus intelligente de son âge pour rien. Elle aurai pu choisir de répondre et dire qu'elle ne savait pas, mais elle nous voulait soutenir les regards étonnés qu'il y aurait certainement autour d'elle alors qu'elle venait de passer 15 longs jours installée en permanence au fond de son immense lit.

Quand le professeur Chourave alla chercher des pots contenants la dite plante, la classe entière fut soufflée par sa beauté et par la magie étrange qu'elle dégageait. Quand le professeur en posa une devant Hermione, elle au l'impression de sentir une pierre tomber sur son ventre. Elle était magnifique. Elle était composée de pétales parfaitement bien réparties de couleur Bleu pâle et argentée, elle dégageait une lumière ressemblant à celle d'un patronus. Sa tige, longue et gracieusement fixée au pot semblait attendre d'être cueillie. Quand à son aura, on aurait dit qu'Hermione était plongée dans une espèce de transe pleine de légèreté, ne ressentant rien d'autre que des ondes positives.

**OoOoO**

Une fois le cours terminé, l'humeur d'Hermione retomba brutalement, la rendant encore plus morose qu'avant, étant hors du cercle d'allégresse que produisait la clochette. Tout les élèves semblaient ressentir la même chose, mais en moins intense, semblait-il.

Se fût donc en traînant les pieds qu'elle se rendit à son prochain cours.

Deux heures plus tard, elle ressorti de son cours d'Histoire de la Magie en commun avec les Serdaigles soulagée de voir enfin son calvaire fini. Si tout les Gryffondor dormaient ou vaquaient à des occupations différentes, les Serdaigles eux, avalaient les paroles du professeur Binns comme ci leur vie en dépendait. Et elle, dans ce tableau, s'ennuyait comme un rat crevé. Ce chapitre, elle le connaissait depuis qu'elle était en quatrième année, et par conséquent, écouter son professeur déblatérer maintes et maintes paroles sur la guerre opposant les sorciers et les centaures n'était pas très enrichissant.

- Hermione, tu passes la soirée avec nous ce soir ? Demanda Harry.

- Pourquoi pas… J'échapperai ainsi à MacMillian. Se moqua-t-elle.

- Il te colle toujours celui là ? Intervint Ron ?

- Si tu savais…Soupira-t-elle. Un vrai chien.

A cette comparaison, les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire et Hermione, amusée, les rejoint avec néanmoins un peu moins d'enthousiasme.

Quand ils franchirent les portes de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Hermione hésita entre pleurer de désespoir parce qu'elle serait obligée de supporter Lavande entrain de leur faire par de ses divers et très originaux fantasmes sur Ron.

Chose qui ne fût pas si terrible qu'elle ne le pensait, Ginny et elle ne se génèrent pas pour se moquer ouvertement d'elle. L'une parce que c'était tout de même son frère que Lavande imaginait habillé en soubrette, et l'autre parce que la stupidité de la septième année était trop importante pour ses pauvres nerfs. Au final, Ginny parvint à la faire un peu rire, détendant l'athmosphère.

_Cours de Potions en commun avec les Serpentards. O joie !_

Hermione, Harry et Ron partageaient les mêmes pensées moroses concernant leur cours de l'après midi. Ce fût donc avec un _très grand_ enthousiasme qu'ils s'adossèrent sur un mur des cachots attendant que ce cher professeur Rogue leur fasse l'immense honneur de les torturer pendant deux heures.

Hermione par contre se senti particulièrement gênée à la vue de Malefoy en grande conversation avec Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle revit ses magnifiques prunelles perles et détourne le regard, gênée.

_Zen…Ce n'est qu'un gros con. Un gros cons avec de beaux yeux, mais un gros con quand même._ Songea-t-elle pour se calmer.

Enfin, dix minutes plus tard, le professeur à l'allure d'une chauve souris fis son apparition et leur indiqua de prendre place derrière les chaudrons de la salle.

Assise entre Ron et Harry, Hermione écouta plus ou moins avec attention le début du cours de Rogue sur la potion de paralysie des sens jusqu'à ce qu'il leur ordonne de se mettre en groupe de deux. Des groupes qu'il avait choisis, naturellement.

- Bien, voici les groupes. Mr Nott avec Miss Brown, Miss Bulstrode avec Mr Londubat, Miss Greengrass avec Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy avec Mr Weasley, Miss Parkinson avec Miss Granger, Mr Goyle avec Mr Finnigan, Mr Crabbe avec Mr Thomas…Et il continua jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit mis avec quelqu'un de la maison opposée.

Hermione, accablée, pris place à côté de Pansy Parkinson sur sa paillasse qu'elle devait partager avec Ron et Malefoy. Cependant, elle se promit de ne commencer les hostilités que si on la provoquait, pas la peine de faire un scandale au bout de deux minutes.

- Tu veux aller chercher les ingrédients ou tu préfères que je m'en charge, Parkinson ? Commença-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Celle-ci la jaugea deux minutes avant de déclarer qu'elle le ferait.

Se laissant tomber sur sa chaise à préparer les ustensiles, et laissa son regard couler sur Malefoy et Ron se regardant avec un dégoût apparent et à se jeter des piques. Elle soupira.

_Ces deux là sont vraiment irrécupérables, ça fait à peine cinq minutes que le prof les a mit dans le même groupe et ils se disputent déjà…_

Une fois les ingrédients et les ustensiles prêts, Hermione et Parkinson entreprirent de commencer la potion. Et étonnamment, ni l'une ni l'autre de chercha à jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

_Un cerveau aurait-il poussé dans son crâne qui était, jusque là, désespérément vide ?_ Se dit-elle sournoisement.

Par contre, elles furent vite agacées et déconcentrées à cause de leurs voisins de paillasse, et Hermione, à court de patience déclara :

- Eh les deux gamins ! Vous pouvez pas la fermer un peu y en a qui essayent de bosser.

- Mais Hermione ! Y a cette putain de fouine qui…

- Eh la belette ! Je ne te permets pas espèce de grosse limace puante !

- Pitié, vos gueules. Lâcha Pansy.

Ceci eu l'effet d'une bombe, tous la regardèrent avec de grand yeux mais celle-ci avançait dans son travail sans leur prêter attention. Hermione esquissa un micro sourire et la rejoignit devant le chaudron.

_Simple, et efficace. Respect._

- Pas mal Parkinson, pas mal. Lui glissa-t-elle.

- Merci.

La suite du cours se passa plus ou moins calmement, néanmoins, Malefoy et Ron continuaient à se lancer de temps en temps quelques piques plus ou moins discrètement, ne voulant aucunement s'attirer les foudres de leurs camarades assises près d'eux.

A la fin du cours, elles obtinrent une excellente note grâce à leur potion parfaite.

- C'est un gros con, une sale fouine, cafard répugnent et prétentieux de sur quoi, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tueeeeeeeeeer. Marmonnait Ron depuis un temps indéterminé.

- D'accord Ron. Abrégea Harry. Alors, les potions avec Parkinson, c'était comment Hermione ? Je ne vous ai pas vues vous tirer els cheveux en hurlant. Plaisanta-il.

- Haha ! Très drôle ! Bein, ça va, on s'est pas vraiment parlées si tu veux savoir. Répondit Hermione.

- Tu parles ouais ! Vous vous êtes liguées contre nous ! Se plaignit Ron.

- Et ça risque de continuer si vous n'arrêtez de faire les gamins en cours !

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Hermione discuta un peu avec Claire, écouta Ginny lui parler de Parvati qui la harcelait pour savoir si elle sortait ou non avec Harry, elle écouta Ron dire qu'il avait faim le long de la journée. Le soir venu, touts les élèves étaient regroupés dans la Grande Salle, leurs estomacs réclamants d'êtres remplis. Mais hélas, ce soir là, il leur faudrait attendre.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'apprêtait à faire un discourt.

- Naaaaan pas maintenant quand même ! J'ai faim moi ! Il peut pas attendre la fin du dîner ? Gégnit Ron.

- Ca doit être important. Répondit Harry.

- Mon estomac est plus important. Répliqua le rouquin.

- Ron…Arrête de ne pensez qu'à manger. Réprimanda la sœur de celui-ci.

- Chut ! Les interrompit Hermione, assez fort pour faire régner le silence sur la totalité de la table de sa maison, pas spécialement intéressée mais trop fatiguée pour supporter autant de bruit.

- Tiens, il veut quoi le vieux fou ? Râla Blaise Zabini.

- Aucune idée, mais bon, je sens qu'il va se faire attaquer par tout Poudlard s'il ne se dépêche pas, regarde, tous entrain de gémir en réclamant de se remplir la pense. Ricana Drago.

- Oh regardez, Granger dresse les lions. Intervint Pansy.

En effet, ils purent assister à une Granger de mauvaise humeur qui en effraya plus d'un.

- Elle est bizarre cette fille. Commenta simplement Blaise.

- Hum. Et puis au moins, on peut dire que son rôle de Préfète en Chef lui va bien. Le contredit Pansy.

- Mouais...

Mais leur discussion ne put se finir, le directeur se leva et commença son discourt :

- Bonsoirs chers élèves. J'espère que les premières semaines de cours se passent bien. Je sais que vos estomacs crient famine, mais avant cela, j'ai une annonce importante à faire. Jusqu'ici, différents professeurs se sont relayés pour organiser vos cours de Défence Contre Les Forces Du Mal en attendant de trouver un professeur apte en remplir ce rôle. Ceci est maintenant chose faîte. Veuillez accueillir le professeur Draven.

Sur ces mots, un jeune homme, ayant la vingtaine environ entra dans la Grande Salle, et vint s'asseoir à la table du corps professoral d'un pas gracieux. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, il ondulaient légèrement et paraissaient si doux que n'importe qui aurait voulu passer sa main dedans. Ses yeux étaient dorés tel du miel, et faisaient fondre quiconque croisait son regard. Il était grand et bien bâti, il avait des traits fins, et lorsqu'il salua tout le monde, un léger accent irlandais transparût dans ses mots.

Il fît baver des filles comme Lavande, ça, c'est sûr. Mais l'aura mystérieuse qui l'entourait intriguait Harry, Ron et Hermione. La plupart Serpentards furent méfiants, mais d'autres, comme « Le trio d'argent » - Pansy, Blaise et Draco – ne laissèrent rien paraître, ils étaient limite indifférents.

- De plus, les préfets sont priés de se rendre à une réunion avec les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave, Rogue, ainsi que le professeur Flitwick demain soir. Bon appétit, sur ce. Fini le professeur Dumbledore.

Mais dès que le repas apparût enfin, personne ne se posa plus de questions, et tous engloutirent leur repas avec avidité.

**OoOoO**

- Dépêche toi Blaise ! On va être en retard ! Cria Pansy.

- Oh mais qu'est ce qu'il fou encore lui ? Grommela Drago.

- Je te préviens Blaise, si dans dix secondes tu n'es pas devant moi, je t'attache et je t'arrache les cheveux poil par poil ! Menaça la préfète. Dix, neuf, huit…

- Ca va ! Ca va, j'arrive !

Quand enfin Blaise dévala les escaliers menant au dortoir, il purent enfin allez en cours de DCFM.

Une fois face à cette salle de classe où tant de professeurs différents s'étaient succédés, ils attendirent comme les autres élèves. Une fois encore, les Gryffondors étaient d'un côté, les Serpentards de l'autre. Encore, et toujours entrain de s'envoyer des piques, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

- Vous croyez qu'il sera comment ce nouveau prof ? Demanda Blaise.

- Je ne sais pas, mais il est vachement beau. Déclara Pansy.

- Je t'en prie Pans', tu va pas te mettre à baver sur les profs maintenant. S'inquiéta le blond.

- Bien sûr que non Drago, tu me prends pour qui attend ?

- Je m'assurais c'est tout !

- Ouais ouais… Prends moi pour une gourde.

- Moi ? Jamais !

- Regarde moi cet air innocent, manquerai plus que la petite auréole sur la tête, mon p'tit ange. Se moqua Blaise.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Ils éclatèrent tout les trois de rire. C'est trois là formaient bien la paire !

Quand la clochette retentit, ils prirent place en classe, tout les trois dans la même paillasse.

- Bonjours, comme vous le savez sûrement, je suis le professeur Draven, et je vais vous enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je sais que vous avez eût beaucoup de professeurs différents plus ou moins bons, et je tiens à vous dire que je ferai de mon possible pour vous administrer un enseignement complet pour passer vos ASPICs haut la main ! Bon, ça, c'était le discourt que j'étais obligé de vous dire au tant que professeur. Mais je voudrai aussi mettre certaines choses au clair. Je ne suis pas particulièrement sévère, mais il ne faut pas perturber mon cours, je ne fais que très peu de cours théoriques. Pour moi, ce n'est pas en écrivant sur des parchemins qu'on arrive à se défendre. Enfin, je vous demande de vous mettre en rang, et de me dire comment vous vous appeler, et aussi de quel bois et de quel essens magique est faite votre baguette afin d'en mesurer la puissance qui varie en fonction de chacun. Récita le professeur d'une voix chaleureuse.

- Wow, quelle entrée en matière ! Remarqua Drago.

- Tu l'as dis ! Répliquèrent les deux autres en chœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un rang s'était formé devant le professeur. En tête de file se tenaient Parvati et sa bande, clairement impatientes de voir s'adresser à elles. Et au fond, se trouvaient Hermione Ron et Harry, qui ne voulaient pas se faire remarquer d'un commun accord. Le trio de Serpentard se tenait vers le milieu.

Et une demi-heure de cours se passa ainsi, le professeur inspectant les baguettes provenant de différents bois, et d'essens magique, passant par le crin de Licorne, la plume de Phoenix, et pour certains, le ventricule de Dragon. Ce qui semblait ennuyeux à première vue se passa très bien. La deuxième partie du cours fût très intéressante également, professeur avait un sens de l'humour assez fin, et leur apprenait beaucoup de chose sur l'art de manier une baguette.

Il fini son cours sur une phrase qui laissa ses élèves très excités :

« Peut-être que si vous êtes assez forts, à la fin de l'année vous saurez utiliser la magie sans baguette, mais c'est très difficile ! »

Même Hermione Hermione devait s'avouer que ce cours se passa trop vite à son goût.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle de classe, ils trouvèrent le professeur McGonnagal qui semblait les attendre, dès qu'elle les vit, elle les appela :

- Mr Weasley, Malefoy, Miss Parkinson et Miss Granger, vous êtes priés de venir avec nous, la réunion de préfets a été avancée, et comme vous avez tous une heure libre, j'aimerai que nous la passions à régler certaines choses. Mr Goldstein, MacMillian, et Miss Abbot et Lovegood nous rejoindrons.

Et c'est ainsi que Blaise Zabini et Harry Potter se retrouvèrent seuls alors que leurs camarades allaient vaquer à leurs devoirs. Très alléchant.

**OoOoO**

Ils étaient tous attroupés dans la salle des professeurs, attendant que les professeurs leur disent la raison pour laquelle ils les avaient retenus.

Les préfets de Gryffondor et de Serpentard avaient l'air de s'ennuyer comme des rats morts, avachis sur les canapés mis à disposition, ceux de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, voulant montrer le bon exemple, se tenaient droit fièrement la tête haute. Sauf Luna. Elle, elle regardait par la fenêtre, s'extasiant de la forme des nuages sans même se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle était.

- Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles, si nous vous avons réunis ici c'est pour vous prévenir que les rondes ont été réparties, Mr. Goldstein les fera avec Mr. Macmillian Lundi et Mardi et Mercredi dans la partie Est du château,puis la partie Ouest se fera par Mr. Weasley et Miss Abbot. Le Jeudi et le Vendredi seront attribués à Miss Lovegood et à Miss Parkinson pour la partie Est, et à Miss Granger et Mr. Malefoy pour la partie Ouest. Le Week End se fera une fois sur deux par Mr Rusard, puis par les préfets en Chef. Des questions ?

Face au silence qui accueilli ses paroles, elle les congédia enfin. Mais avant de partir elle précisa une chose :

- Je ne veux pas savoir si les duos vous conviennent ou pas, vous ferez vos rondes, sans vous entre-tuer, un point c'est tout. Les préfets de Serpentard et se Gryffondor sont priés se surveiller les 4 ème années de leur maison respective en retenue commune ce soir, occupez vous en bien. Si vous avez des problèmes, allez vous adresser à Mr. MacMillian et à Miss Granger.

_On est maudits. _Pensèrent au même temps Ron, Hermione, Drago et Pansy.

**OoOoO**

Harry retrouva deux loques humaines en guise d'amis, quand ces deux là lui racontèrent les propos de la directrice de maison, il ne put que compatir à leur souffrance.

- Nan mais attends ! T'as pas à te plaindre Ron ! Je vais devoir faire toutes mes rondes avec Malefoy ! Je veux me suicider.

- Et moi avec Abbot, c'est qui elle déjà ? Je l'ai déjà vue ?

- Oui Ron, c'est une Poufsouffle de 7ème année. Soupira Harry.

- Peut-être que si tu pensais moins à manger, tu la connaîtrais… Hasarda innocemment Hermione.

- Vous exagérez tout les deux ! M'enfin. Dommage qu'il fasse surveiller ces 4ème année ce soir, avec ces bon vieux Serpentards, on va s'amuser ! Quelle ironie.

- Je te le fais pas dire. Acquiesça Hermione.

**OoOoO**

- Lovegood ! Lovegood quoi ! Cette fille ne sait même pas compter jusqu'à dix ! Pourquoi moi bon sang !

- Ta gueule Pansy, si elle est à Serdaigle c'est sûrement pas pour rien ! Mais moi il a fallu que je tombe sur GRANGER !

- Rho ça va, si tu la provoque pas je suis sûre que ça ira.

- Tu parles ! Si ELLE me provoque pas.

- Eh bien, c'est en vous regardant que je suis content de ne pas être préfet.

Il reçu une tape sur la tête de la part de Pansy pour unique réponse.

**OoOoO**

En tout cas, ça promettait…

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Laissez moi une review, ça encourage vraiment :) Bisous !**


	9. I can't do this anymore

**Coucou !**

***Sent une attaque se préparer***

**Je sais, je suis AFFREUSEMENT en retard ! Je sais ! Mais je suis vraiment désolée, il s'est passé et il se passe pas mal de choses dans ma vie en ce moment... J'ai eu une période où je n'arrivais à écrire plus rien. **

**Une fois ma période "page blanche" passée, j'ai essayé de faire le plus vite possible. Désolée si vous n'aimez pas ce chapitre, je fais toujours de mon mieux, sachez le.**

**Avant d'oublier, je voudrai vous demander de passer sur ce blog répertoire car il a bien voulu répertorier ma fiction, merci encore ! maraudeurs - fictions . skyrock . com :D  
**

**RAR :**

**Miwi : Hahah oui ouiii, un peu de patience ! :D Je ne sais pas encore moi même comment ça va se passer xD**

**Pitouloulou : Merci :) Haha oui je sais, pour les ô c'est mon ordinateur qui bug des fois :')**

**Jenifael09 : Merci à toi x)**

**Betouni : T'inquiète pas, la Hermione je m'en foutiste revient en force, j'ai juste voulu montrer qu'elle essayait tout de même d'être agréable des fois :P**

**JoannaSnape13 : Heureuse de voir que ça va mieux, merci, voici la suite ! ;D**

**Moonlight-and-Sunshine : Hahaha merci :P Calme tes hormones ma chère, faut savoir être patiente ! **

**Trève de bavardages, voici la suite :)**

* * *

Le soir de la retenue que les préfets de Serpentard et Gryffondor devaient surveiller, Ron et Hermione allaient vers vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall en traînant des pieds, peu désireux de passer leur soirée à observer des gamins de 4ème année faire le boulot des elfes de maisons.

Une fois arrivés à destination, ils trouvèrent les 4ème année en question accompagnés de la sous-directrice et de Malefoy et Pansy. Le blond était négligemment appuyé contre le mur et la brune était carrément assise par terre ignorant le regard réprobateur de leur professeur qui, elle, se tenait bien droite avec un air sévère sur le visage.

- Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, je vous ai dis d'être là à 20 heures, vous êtes en retard de dix minutes !

- Dix minutes ! Hermione prix un faut air outragé. Oh Merlin, j'espère que personne n'est mort en notre absence.

Ron et quelques 4ème année pouffèrent à l'entente de sa réplique mais se turent immédiatement quand McGonagall les avadakedavrisa du regard. Celle-ci se tourna vers la Gryffonfor, mais en rencontrant ses yeux vides, elle s'abstint commentaire, étrangement.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir surveiller ces élèves pendant qu'ils récureront les coupes dans la salle des trophées.

Une fois qu'elle eu déserté les lieux, ils allèrent tout vers la salle des trophées qui se situait trois étages plus haut.

- Dis donc Granger, c'est outrageant ! On ne répond pas comme cela aux professeurs ! Déclara Malefoy d'un ton faussement indigné.

- Toi la fouine…Commença Ron.

- C'est ça Malefoy, si j'avais rien dis, tu l'aurais fais toi-même. Et toi, elle t'aurait pas raté. Aucune envie de te surveiller toi aussi en retenue. Le coupa Hermione.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu risque de donner de mauvaises répercutions aux plus jeunes. Insista-t-il en fixant les jeunes qui avançaient tête baissée.

- Je t'en foutrai des mauvaises répercutions moi, c'est pas comme si tu l'insultais pas de vieille chouette aigrie derrière son dos. Ricana la préfète des lions.

- Dis donc Granger, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur ? Interrogea Parkinson.

- Toujours.

Ron, qui assistait à ce dialogue dont il avait été exclu écarquillait les yeux. Qu'était-il arrivé à la Hermione qu'il connaissait ?

**OoOoO**

**- **Allez les demis portions, on frotte ! A votre âge nous, on se faisait surveiller par Rusard qui menaçait de nous fouetter et de nous pendre par les pieds.

- Weasley, arrête de te la jouer tortionnaire parce que tu t'ennuies… Soupira Pansy.

- Justement je m'ennuie, alors continue de te faire les ongles pendant que je m'occupe comme je peux.

- Ses ongles ils vont t'arracher la peau Ron si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, essaye de dormir au moins. Proposa Hermione.

- Oh ça y est ! La Granger mère poule est revenue ! Claironna Drago.

- Ta gueule Malefoy.

- Chut ! Pas de vulgarité devant les enfants ! La sermonna-t-il sachant très bien que ça l'énervait.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien si t'arrêtes pas de me faire chier dans les dix prochaines secondes c'est toi qui ne pourra plus jamais avoir d'enfants.

- J'en tremble d'avance.

Même si le dialogue en lui-même n'était pas très violent, Hermione sentit une douce colère couler en elle. Il prenait son pied à la faire chier, et elle, épuisée et passablement énervée avait envie de lui arracher sa gueule d'ange comme ça elle serait tranquille.

- Espèce de…

- Bon, les coupa Pansy, désolée d'interrompre votre duel passionné mais avant que vous ne vous jetiez l'un sur l'autre, je voudrais vous signaler qu'il est l'heure et je veux pioncer moi.

A ces paroles, les 4ème années, ruisselant de sueurs après avoir frotté et astiqué chacune des coupes et des médailles de la salle, poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement. Il faut dire que les retenues avec un groupe pareil, ce n'est pas pas tout repos.

Drago et Hermione qui n'avaient pas relevé le sous-entendu se levèrent et partir en tête de file vers leur salle commune, laissant Pansy et Ron derrière accompagnés de leurs esclaves d'un soir.

Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, Hermione se mit tout de suite en pyjama et s'enfoui sous la couette en continuant de pester contre Malefoy qui l'énervait un peu trop. Fichus Serpentards, pas moyen de rester en paix avec ces bouffons. Rien qu'à penser à ces serpents arrogants elle sentait des boutons lui pousser au visage. Les rondes n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain dans la salle commune des Serpentards, les deux préfet furent réveillés par un Blaise plus que jovial qui balançait de l'eau au visage de l'un, et criait à l'autre de se réveiller. Les pauvres victimes, prises d'envies de meurtre de bon matin, se levèrent la tête dans le cul essayèrent plus ou moins d'être présentables pour leur journée d'aujourd'hui.

- Allez allez mes Loulous ! On se réveille ! L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !

- Je rêve…Souffla la jeune fille.

- J'en reviens pas. Acquiesça son homologue.

- On a cours avec les Poufsouffles ce matin ! Ce qui veut dire avec Hanna Abbot ! Personnellement, rien que ça me suffit pour être joyeux toute la semaine !

- Tu t'abaisserais à sortir avec une Poufsouffle ? S'indigna la brune.

- Pourquoi pas ? T'as vu les nichons qu'elle a ? J'y pense ! Granger s'est arrangé vous trouvez pas ?

A ces mots, Drago s'étouffa avec sa salive.

- T'es pas sérieux là ? Attends, t'es sûr que tu veux pas faire un tour à l'infirmerie ? S'inquiéta son ami.

- Arrête Drago, tu ne peux pas nier que depuis qu'elle a arrêté son cirque à la Je-Sais-Tout, elle fait tourner les tête !

_Pas faux…_

-N'importe quoi.

Mais personne ce jour là ne vit Hermione Granger se présenter en cours, ni eux, ni personne d'autre.

**OoOoO**

_Le 21 Septembre 1998_

_Cher journal, on est vendredi matin, et au lieu d'être en cours comme la jeune fille sage que je suis censée être, je suis dans ma chambre, enfermée, accroupie au coin de la pièce en écrivant frénétiquement._

_Je sais pas ce que j'ai. Tout allait bien ce matin – enfin, quand je dis bien, tu vois ce que je veux dire – je me préparait à aller en cours. Je venait de me lever et je suis allée devant la glace. Et là, je peux pas vraiment te dire ce qui m'a prit._

_Quand je me suis vue dans ce putain de miroir, j'avais l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était une fille avec les yeux gonflés, des cernes sous les yeux, les joues creuses, les cheveux en bataille et un regard morne…Non, pas morne, vide. Rien, juste deux prunelles marrons entrain de fixer ce miroir._

_Et là, j'ai réalisé ce que je suis devenue. Fini la jeune fille pleine de vie que j'étais avant. Maintenant j'ai plus l'air d'une poupée de chiffon que d'autre chose. Je me fais pitié. Sérieusement._

_Au lieu de passer outre tout ça, je me suis effondrée à vider toutes les larmes de mon corps. Pourquoi ? J'ai pas changé par rapport à hier pourtant. Ou peu être que si. J'en sais rien._

_Peut-être que c'était juste parce que je me suis couchée tard hier ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai piqué une espèce de crise d'angoisse. Apparemment ça arrive beaucoup aux dépressifs. Ca me fait ricaner._

_Hermione Granger dépressive… Hahah, rien qu'à cette pensée j'ai éclaté d'un rire nerveux. Dans le fond, je suis peut-être pas nette. Y a peut-être un truc chez moi qui va pas. C'est vrai quoi, j'ai toutes les raisons d'être heureuse. Mais non. Peut-être que mon cerveau à court-circuité à force d'avoir trop étudié pendant les années passées._

_Résultat, tout les matins je me réveille avec l'envie d'exploser la gueule à tout ceux qui viennent me parler. Parce que eux, ils sont heureux. Dire que c'est de l'égoïsme serait un euphémisme. C'est de la mauvaise foi. _

_Je suis devenue une vraie salope._

_Mais ça, personne n'a l'air de s'en rendre compte, c'est ça le pire, je crois. J'en peux plus, je ne tiendrai pas seule._

Elle reposa sa plume, rangea son journal, et tituba pour mettre _Welcome To My Life_ à fond.

**OoOoO**

- Ron ? Tu sais où est Hermione ? Demanda Harry d'un ton soucieux.

- Non… C'est bizarre, elle n'a jamais séché de cours pourtant.

- Peut-être qu'elle est malade ?

- Pourtant elle allait bien hier soir…

- Viens, on va quand même faire un tour chez Mme Pomfresh.

A ces mots, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers l'antre de l'infirmière de Poudlard espérant y trouver leur amie. Mais c'est avec déception qu'ils ne virent que Mme Pomfresh remplir quelques dossiers médicaux, sans aucun patient dans la salle. Quand elle entendit des pas venir vers elle, elle leva la tête et haussa un sourcil en voyant le Survivant et son ami regarder autour d'eux l'air de chercher quelque chose.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle ?

Ils sursautèrent à l'unisson et Ron bredouilla :

- Bah au fait, on… Hermione ne s'est pas pointé ce matin donc on se disait qu'elle était peut-être malade et qu'elle était avec vous.

- Ah ça Mr Weasley, j'en doute fort. Quand bien même elle avait eu un malaise elle ne serait pas venue me voir, vous devez sûrement être au courant de son aversion effroyable envers tout ce qui concerne la médecine. Ils hochèrent la tête. Néanmoins, je propose que l'on aille faire un tour à la salle commune des préfets en chef, histoire de mettre un motif à son absence.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers là où dormaient les préfets en chef. Une fois le portail franchi, ils trouvèrent la salle commune déserte, sans aucun signe qui puisse prouver la présence de la brune.

Une fois les escaliers menant à sa chambre gravis, ils toquèrent à la porte. Aucune réponse. Ils l'appelèrent. Aucune réponse. Commençant à s'inquiéter, Mme Pomfresh ouvrit la porte grâce à un sort en un grand fracas et leurs oreilles furent attaquées par la musique assourdissante qui régnait dans la pièce.

Et c'est là où ils la trouvèrent ensemble. Ils se pétrifièrent tous à la vision qui s'offrait à eux.

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark._

Elle était là, accroupie, sanglotante, entrain de trembler de tout ces membres. Cette vision leur donna un coup au cœur. Jamais au grand jamais, Hermione Granger n'avait jamais parût aussi fragile.

_To be kicked, when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around._

_- _Miss Granger ? Tenta Pomfresh. Miss Granger ? Hermione… Hermione, est ce que ça va ?

Mais rien n'y fit, elle resta emmurée dans son silence, ses yeux vides embués par les larmes fixant le mur, elle semblait à des millions de kilomètres de Poudlard à ce moment là.

_To be on the edge of breaking down, and no one's there to save you, no you don't know what it's like…_

Ces paroles fûrent tilt dans la tête d'Harry. « Etre sur le point de s'effondrer et personne n'est là pour te sauver »

Peut-être que c'était un appel à l'aide, peut-être qu'elle voulait leur faire passer un message. Peut-être que Hermione allait beaucoup plus mal qu'elle ne le paraissait, et qu'elle se sentait terriblement seule. Il jeta un regard à l'infirmière et à Ron, ils avaient l'air d'avoir abouti à la même conclusion.

Plus déterminé que jamais, il se promit d'être là pour sa meilleure amie qui a été là pour lui pendant plus de 7 ans.

_Welcome to my life._

**OoOoO**

- Hermione ?

- …

- Laisse tomber Ron, intervint Harry, ça fait des heures qu'on essaye de lui parler mais elle ne répond pas, je pense qu'elle a surtout besoin de soutien.

- Si tu le dis.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement –ils l'avaient emmené là bas en désespoir de cause, même si elle déteste cet endroit, elle n'avait pas sillé- une petite tête blonde la franchi et couru jusqu'au lit de la patiente. Clair Azalée est dans la place.

- Oh Merlin. Que c'est il passé ? Demanda-t-elle s'en s'inquiéter outre mesure de les saluer, au Diable la politesse !

- Heu… Et tu es ? Voulu savoir le Survivant.

- Une amie à elle. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Mais tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? Intervint Ron.

- Par Morgane, allez vous répondre à ma question ? Qu'est ce qu'a Hermione ?

Son ton était sec.

- Eh bien… Consentit à révélé le brun, elle est comme ça depuis ce matin. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, mais elle ne parle plus depuis hier.

- Allez y, je m'occupe d'elle.

- Tu veux rire ? T'as 12 ans, qu'est ce que tu va faire de mieux que nous ?

- T'oublies que tu parles à une Azalée ?

- … Bon. On revient plus tard.

- C'est ça.

Une fois que les deux autres membres du Trio d'Or eurent déserté la pièce Claire s'installa à son tour.

Une fille de son âge lui aurait parlé, aurait essayé de la faire rire et de lui faire changer les idées. Mais depuis quand Claire Azalée fait-elle ce que les autres de son âge feraient ?

Elle monta ni plus ni moins sur le lit et se blotti dans les bras d'Hermione. Celle-ci, malgré son apathie fut surprise de son audace et se laissa aller à l'étreinte, sans prononcer mot.

Puis elles restèrent comme ça.

Une heure.

Deux heures.

Trois heures.

Toute la matinée.

Toute la journée.

Quand le soir tomba, Hermione dormait profondément. Claire se glissa doucement hors du lit et mis ses chaussures.

- Ma petite Hermione… Murmura-t-elle. Ca prendra du temps, mais, parole d'Azalée, tu iras mieux. Tu ne seras pas seule.

**OoOoO**

_Le 22 Septembre 1998._

_Alors ça y est ? Je craque ?_

_Haha, je pensais être plus forte que ça. Je pensais que j'allais tenir au moins deux mois avant de ne montrer ne serait-ce qu'une once de faiblesse. Mais à force de me surestimer, je m'écroule plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru._

_Je n'ai plus faim. Je n'ai plus soif. Je ne ressens rien._

_Juste de la lassitude._

_Du vide._

_Je ne suis plus rien. J'ai dis que je n'y arriverai pas seule, mais qui m'aidera ? Je sais que j'ai des amis, mais qui m'aidera à retrouver le sourire ?_

_Je suis preneuse de toute proposition._

**OoOoO**

Drago Malefoy, dans son lit, réfléchissait.

Cette journée fût ennuyeuse. A en mourir même.

Car _elle_ n'était pas là. Granger.

Granger le chieuse.

Granger qu'il s'amuse à emmerder depuis qu'il est à Poudlard.

Il avait entendu Weasley et Potter dire comme quoi elle était dans un état catatonique.

_Alors ma p'tite, on baisse les bras ? _

Une chose est sûre : Drago Malefoy ne laissera pas Hermione Granger sombrer. Quelqu'en soient les raisons.

Emmerder Potter… Lassant. Emmerder Weasley… Désespérant.

Mais Granger, ce n'est pas pareil. Qu'elle soit une Sang Pur ou non ne change rien à la donne. Elle, elle sait répondre. Elle sait sortir des répliques cinglantes. Elle sait se taire quand il le faux, et s'énerver quand elle le doit.

Elle n'a pas le droit de se laisser aller, et elle ne le fera pas. Foi de Malefoy.

**OoOoO**

_Let me hold you… For the last time… It's the last chance to feel again…_

**OoOoO**

Ron Weasley déambulait dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine.

Ron Weasley n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer aux échecs, ni d'arrêtez quelques souaffles. Il n'avait pas envie de draguait les jolies Serdaigles, ni d'embêter sa sœur, ou encore de charrier Harry sur sa vie sentimentale déserte.

Ron Weasley était inquiet.

Inquiet pour celle qu'il considère comme sa sœur depuis des années, celle qui a été là pour lui quand rien n'allait. Celle qui avait toujours été là, d'une manière où d'une autre.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui n'allait pas bien, et lui, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire c'était de l'emmerder avec une histoire à la con.

Il se sentait coupable.

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il les refoula et leva la tête fièrement.

Cette fois-ci, il serait là. Et quand bien même il n' était pas celui qui pourrais l'aider, jamais il ne la laisserai tomber.

**OoOoO**

_But you broke me… Now I can't feel anything…_

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses sérieuses vont commencer :D**

**Mais en attendant... REVIEUWEZ :')**


End file.
